Beach Party Maniac's
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: Sequel to 'The Plan' and 'Astraphobia'. Hawke finally realizes that he likes Fenris, a lot. So he has been scheming for the perfect way of getting him that Elf! Rated T for Bad words, and Dirty references. Nothing to extreme though. Have fun! (Dragon Age belongs to BioWare, not me.)
1. Almost Rape

**The sequel to 'The Plan' and 'Astraphobia'. Damn, i should just stop making individual story's for each little idea, and make one, big, story. Maybe I will do that. Maybe I wont. I know it's a bit soon to already be posting ANOTHER story, but I just couldn't help myself. All I know is i'm running out of ideas. If you have an idea or a request, don't be afraid to ask. **

**Ok, so this is about...Six months away from act 2. I just thought that theres not much romance in act one, and *SMALL TINY SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED ACT 2* if you romance Fenris, way to much heart break in act 2. So, in the middle, anyone? :D**

**On to the story!**

...

The 'incident' between Him and Fenris had happened two weeks ago. After that, it had gotten a bit awkward. They had shared something very special. And it had been very rudely interrupted. Hawke knew what he felt for the warrior, now. And he intended on at least trying on getting him. So, after much thought, he had an idea. This was probably what Isabela felt like when she was trying to get him and Fenris together. It was nice to, after all that thinking, finally have an idea. He felt pretty smart. It took Isabela quiet a while to think something up, and she only got an idea with the help of Varric and Merrill. He was just sitting alone in his estate drinking wine when the idea had struck him.

After he had gotten the idea, he planed to go over to the hanged man to announce the idea. This was gonna work nicely. It was Games night at the Hanged Man, anyway. He knew most of them would like the idea, and others would take a little more convincing.

He was walking through lowtown market. It was still quiet light out, so the stalls were still open. So he browsed a bit. Bought a new dagger. Then, the most strange thing caught his eye. He went over to, from what he could see, was a material stall. He look at a couple of small scarfs. He picked them up to examine them more closely. One was red, and the other was green. _Red, my favorite color. Green, the same shade as his eyes._ He had to have them.

"How much for these?" He asked to shop owner. The man looked over to him, then at the scarfs.

"Those are 50 Silvers, each." Hawke's mouth opened slightly.

"That's a bit expensive for a couple pieces of material." Hawke said. The man sighed.

"Those materials are special." He jumped as Isabela voiced at his ear. She giggled slightly. "Did i scare you?"

"No, you startled me." He answered.

"Well, usually i don't get the chance to creep you out. You were spaced out. And what are the materials for?" She asked. Looking at the scarfs.

"Nevermind that. Whats so special about them?" He asked. She smiled.

"This specific material is a...Token. It means love." She looked down at the scarfs again. "Red and green? Isn't red your favorite color? And that green looks kinda like the eyes of someone we know." She smiled wider. "Is it for Fenris?" She asked. He blushed slightly. But gave her a roguish grin all the same.

"I don't think he'd like this type of thing." He said. Slipping a sovereign on the table, and putting the scarfs in his pack. "Shall we?" He said, motioning to the direction of the Hanged Man. She smiled. And said, "This isn't over, Hawke." She said. Walking in the motioned direction. "I look forward to it." He said. Then he started walking as well.

He was a but thankful when the line of questioning stopped. Now the only thing he had to do, was get everyone a bit drunk. Then he can slip in the idea to Merrill. She will be so excited, that Isabela and Varric will be drawn in. The only problem was Aveline, Anders, and...Fenris.. He will take a bit of time to convince. But this was going to work.

They walked into the Hanged Man, went up the stairs, and arrived in Varric's room. Everyone was there. Even Fenris was there, after avoiding him like the plaque. This was perfect. It looked like the odds were in his favor. They went to go take there seats. Hawke now being very glad he has a seat next to Fenris.

"Hawke, Isabela. Great for you to join us." Varric greeted them. Merrill smiled at them.

"Its always nice to have everyone here." She said. Hawke couldn't agree more.

"Sorry were late. Hawke was doing some..shopping.." Isabela said. Taking a sip from her ale. Varric raised an eyebrow to Hawke.

"Is that so? Which type of 'Shopping' Did you do. Cause i think if it were anything that wasn't the usual, then elf here will be a tad jealous." Fenris looked over to Varric with the glare that seems to be stuck on his face.

"Nothing so outlandish, I assure you. I was just looking around. I found a really good dagger." He said. Taking it out of its sheath, and setting it on the table. Isabela whistled.

"Well, that's pretty nice. Although, its not as good as the...other type of daggers." She said. Hawke made a sly smirk. Aveline sighed.

"Oh, yes. But the dagger is only as good as its owner." He said.

"Definitely. That's why I always take my time choosing the right Handler." Merrill made a confused face.

"I don't get it. Why would you find someone else to wield your dagger..?" Anders sighed. A slight blush coloring his face.

"Oh, daisy..." Varric intoned. She widen'd her eyes.

"Did I miss something dirty?" She asked. Hawke started laughing.

"Just have a think of it, and get back to us." Hawke said. "Cause i'm sure the people in that conversation don't ever know what there talking about. Well, as far as I know." He took a sip of his ale. Then picked the dagger back up. "We should get back to the reason were all here." He said, pulling Isabela's deck of cards, and dealing them out. Isabela looked at him wide eyed, then she smiled.

"You rotten perv." She said. "You do know were those were, right?" He smiled.

"Oh, yes. I also know were you keep your stash of cash now. Better find a new hiding place." He said, Winking at her.

"Cant you be serious for a second, Hawke?" Aveline asked.

"Its game night! And game night is meant to be fun!" He said. "And to make it more interesting...we should play strip poker." He said.

"Ooohhhoooo, I think that's a great idea." She said.

"I don't think I should play." Aveline said. "If any of the guards were to see me like that...I don't know what I would do. In fact, I've got an early patrol tomorrow." Hawke made a horrified face.

"But its game night!" He said. She looked at him like she didn't care.

"I'm the captain of the guard, Hawke. What message do you think I'd send if I arrived late?" She asked. And started to get up from her chair. He stood up.

"Wait for just a few seconds Aveline. I've actually got something to ask you all." He said. She sighed.

"I'll give you five minutes." She said. He smiled.

"Okay, so i know its been quiet a hot summer. So I thought we could all go for a weekend at the beach." He said. Merrill smiled widely.

"I think that would be great!" She said. "I love the ocean!" Isabela looked at him.

"What are you planing, Hawke?" She asked.

"Nothing! Its just a trip to the beach! Nothing more. Is it to much to ask to have all my friends go with me on a little holiday?" He said. Hoping he didn't give anything away. She looked closely at him.

"I guess it isn't to much. I'm game." She said. _One_

"I'll go to, Hawke." Merrill said. Varric sighed. _Two_

"I dont know where this sudden outburst came from. But I guess its good to get out. I'll go." _Three_

"I don't know, Hawke." Aveline said.

"Come on, Avaline! All of us are always to busy to do anything together! Its just a weekend." He said. Making the most innocent look he could conjure up. She sighed.

"If it will get you off my back, Okay." She said. _Four _ "Now can I go?" She asked.

"Alrighty." He said to her. She stood up, and walked out. Hawke's head snapped to Anders. "Anders?" He said. Anders looked at him.

"Hawke, you know I have patients to attend to. I cant just go on a carefree trip!" He said. Then Varric spoke up.

"I can get you covered in time for it. And they will keep your clinic going while your gone." Hawke smiled. Anders sighed.

"I guess it wont do any harm." He said. _Five_

"Great!" Hawke slowly turned his head to Fenris. "How about you, Fenris?" He said. The Elf had been doing a good job of being invisible. He looked at Hawke with a soft glare. Then answered,

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Hawke sighed.

"Fenris." He started. "This is going to be a time were we can all be together. Not just as friends, but as family. I know you may not believe it, but we are a big family." Hawke said.

"That's so sweet of you to say, Hawke." Merrill chimed in.

"Your welcome, Merrill. So Fenris, will you come with us?" Hawke asked one more time. Making the most innocent face he has ever made in the history of ever. Fenris looked at him with the most spectacular poker face possibly in the world, when he said.

"No." Hawke huffed. _I'll just have to use other methods..._ He thought. Then he went over to Fenris' chair, and leaned down, putting his hands on either side of the chair. Hawke smiled as he saw Fenris blush. He still didn't lose that poker face though.

"What if I gave you a kiss?" He asked. He could hear Merrill gasp. And he could feel Isabela and Varric looking at them. He tilted his head slightly. Leaning in a bit more. "Hmm...?" He purred out. Leaning a bit further, going to Fenris' ear. "What will it be..?" He leaned back, and noticed that the elfs eyes were slightly wider now. Then, as he felt hands on his chest, it seemed Fenris had gotten some of his willpower, as he started pushing him back.

"I will go, if you stop pestering me." He stated simply._Six._ Hawke fought the urge to frown. And smiled as he leaned a bit back and said, "Well, that'll be a challenge. Plus, that's my favorite part of the day."

"I am sure you will manage." Fenris said. Hawke started standing up straight and walking over to his chair, and sitting down. He took a large gulp of his ale.

"Good to know everyone's on board." He looked at the rest of the table, and noticed a few things had changed. One: Merrill was blushing furiously. Two: Anders jaw seemed to have dropped somewhere in the deep roads : Well, these ones aren't that much different. Isabela had the most perviest look. And Varric seemed to have acquired a note book. He laughed a bit at them. Then regained his control.

"Should we continue with the game?" Hawke asked. Isabela looked at him.

"If i knew that was what would have happened if I refused to go, I wouldn't have accepted so fast." She said. He chuckled. Varric put the book away, and said,

"Now, now, Ravaini. You know as well as I do that Hawke only treats his little elf that way." Fenris glared at him.

"I am not _His _Little elf. Nor am I little. the only truth in that sentence was the 'Elf' Part." Fenris said. taking another sip of his ale.

"And there isn't much truth in that sentence. As far as we know. But who knows how big Fenris' 'Little Elf' Is." Isabela said. Smiling. Fenris blushed a little.

"And I am sure you will never know." Fenris said. Isabela pouted.

"Varric, why are all the good ones gay?" She asked Varric. Varric shrugged.

"I say we blame the maker, and be done with it." He said. She sighed, and nodded her head. They all picked up there cards.

"Hey, Blondie. How justice treating you at the moment?" Varric asked. Anders turned his head to look at Varric, and made a false smile.

"Oh, he's fine. Right now isn't much change from all the other moments in my life as of late. And before you say it, i will tell him to piss off." He said. Varric smiled. Hawke spoke up,

"Just keep telling him to go away, and maybe he will. I'm sure that one day, you'll find a way to get rid of him. I'll even help you." Anders looked at Hawke with a smile.

"Sure, if i ever decide i don't need a spirit in my head, I'll call you." Anders said. Hawke smiled.

And so it went on. A night of endless nonsense, and happiness. Eventually, at her bra and under cloths, Merrill had to go home due to the tipsiness. Varric took her home after she was fully dressed. Hawke had his shirt and pants on, sometimes purposely losing just so he could show off a bit of skin. Isabela had taken her shirt off, along with her boots. Anders was up to his pants. And Fenris had his tunic and skin tight leggings on. Another hand went passed. And Fenris being the loser...

"Time to take off the wrapper, Mister Man Candy." Isabela said, happily. He growled a bit. Hawke watched as the elf undid the clasps holding his tunic closed. They were all considerably drunk, and with drunkenness, came blurting out thoughts. He pulled the tunic off, and Isabela whistled.

She started standing in her chair, trying to get a better look. "Do those markings go all the way...?" She asked. Fenris aimed a sloppy glare at her, and she laughed. "Hey, Hawke. When you finally do him, remember to tell me every little detail." She said.

"I'll try, Izzy. But it may take some time. He is pretty prickly." He said. Earning him a sloppy glare as well.

"Well, guys. Its been fun, but when your vision starts going blurry, you know you need to turn in." Anders said. Getting up. At least he could still keep balance.

"Just remember, Anders. When your name day comes, I will buy you a kitten. And it will be cute." Hawke said incoherently. Anders laughed.

"At least try to get home tonight, Hawke." He said as he took his leave.

Hawke's vision was starting to go blurry, and he could swear there were two Isabela's. "Hey Isabela? Why do you have two heads. The one on the right is prettier, by the way." He said. Isabela looked at him with an amused expression.

"It doesn't look like Hawke will be able to get himself home, tonight." She said. Fenris, who was probably the most sober person in the room, looked at Hawke. He sighed.

"He is indeed, wasted." He said bitterly.

"Don't say that. I am perfectly sober." He said. "I can prove it." He said standing up.

"And how will you prove it, Hawke?" Isabela asked through a laugh. The man started walking over to Fenris' Chair, much to the elfs dismay. Isabela was laughing her ass off. Hawke walked to the front of the elfs chair, leaned down with his hands on the sides of the seat, and kissed him. Fenris gasped, and Hawke used it to his advantage, as he invadid the elfs mouth with his tongue.

Isabela stopped laughing, and watched the two men. Then she had a drunken idea. "Hawke! keep him down!" she said as she ran up the stair's and into her room.

Hawke did what was needed to keep the elf like that. When Fenris tried to push Hawke off, He simply grabbed the elfs hands and pined them to the back of the chair with one hand, and started to play around the laces on his leggings with the other. Hawke drew back from his lips, and went to his neck. Fenris struggled. Not only against Hawke weight, but also the sudden _Want_ to continue. Hawke licked and bit at his neck. Fenris felt the pleasure getting to him. He need to stop this, now.

"Hawke...l-let go..." He said threw heavy breaths. "L-l-let..me..g-go." Hawke just leaned back a bit so Fenris could see his face. Hawke gave him a roguish grin, and kissed him deeply again. Isabela came down shortly after, with rope. THAT'S when he really started to freak out. Thankfully, Varric walked in. Fenris pulled back, and Hawke went back to his neck. "Varric! G-get..them to..hnn' stop!"

Once Varric saw them, he started laughing lightly. "I go for a few minutes, and this happens?" Varric looked at the two drunk rogues. Isabela was about to tie his hands. Hawke was still kissing and biting and licking at his neck. He walked up to them, and tried to get them to stop. "Guys, lay off the elf. I don't think he appreciates being attack by drunks."

"But Varric! He's so vulnerable right now. Can we at least take him to my room?" She asked. Hawke pulled back, licking his lips. "Mmmm.." Fenris glared at the drunk man.

"I could take him back to my place. How does that sound, Fenris?" Hawke said slowly, in a seductive manner. He moved over to his ear, his breath ghosting over the sensitive area. "You taste lovely.." Hawke whispered. Nibbling on the tip. Fenris shuddered.

"I..would prefer..not..." Fenris said. "Get off me." He said. Hawke started getting off, with a smile.

"All you needed to do was ask." He said.

"How was I meant to ask you were muting me, and trying to rape me." He asked. He got off of the chair, and started picking up and putting on his cloths.

"I think you were more then willing."Hawke said, looking at the elf, and noticing the small bulge in his leggings. Fenris blushed deeply and started to rush getting out of there. When he was done dressing, he went to walk out the door, but was stopped my a hand. He looked to see that it was Varric.

"Look, Elf. I know what Hawke just tried to do, but someones gotta walk him home. And Isabela's a bit to drunk." He said. Fenris looked over to the two. They were talking about something he didn't care to find out.

"And you cant do it?" He asked the dwarf.

"Sorry, Elf. But I'm beat. Me and Daisy encountered some baddies, and it took awhile. All you have to do, is get Hawke home. Then you wont have to deal with him till the weekend." Fenris sighed, and nodded. He walk over to Hawke's cloths, and threw them at the rogue, who, however drunk, managed to catch them.

"Get them on. I have to walk you home." He said simply. Hawke smiled.

"Aye aye, Captain." He said. And started getting dressed. Isabela started telling Hawke that she was the captain, but he didn't really care much. After all...

Hawke was only half drunk...

...

**Hawke, you sly bastard. ;) This would have been shorta, but i had an inspiration angle hit me on the head REALLY hard. It hurt... ;-; Anyway, the reason why Hawke was acting like that was because he's a sexy drunk. That just makes him all the more worse. I wonder what will happen on there weekend to the beach... But next chapter is the walk home. ;)**

**3000 words!:O *Is dead. Will not be able to wake up because is dead.*x(**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	2. Walking Home

Fenris was waiting outside the Hanged Man for him. He was currently stumbling through the many tables in the main part of the pub. He was also trying to hold in his laughter. It is soo easy to pretend to be drunk for him. Whenever someone was picking on his family, he would pretend to be drunk, and start to gag at the bullies feet. They would run away, afraid to get there shoes wrecked. So this was definitely no trouble for him. He was already moderately drunk, but he could still see what was happening. He stumbled to the door, opening it.

He left the Hanged Man to find Fenris waiting next to the door. Fenris turned his head to look at him. He gave a lazy smile, and stumbled over to him.

"Hello me lil elf." He said. Fenris glared at him. He smiled wider at the sight. "Shall we?" He asked the elf. Fenris nodded, and they both started walking. For Hawke it was more stumbling. He swayed a bit, and started to trip. He grabbed Fenris' shoulder for support. He could feel the elf stiffen under the touch. He walked a bit more up to the elf. He fell over his own feet again, to be caught by Fenris. The elf had a hand on his upper arm. Fenris then pulled his arm over his shoulder, and put a hand lightly on his hip.

"Try not to trip over your own feet." The elf said. Hawke smiled a bit more, if that was even possible.

"I'd never try ta get li' tis wit out me fav elf around ta catch me when I fell." He said. Fenris just sighed, and started walking again. At this point, Hawke noticed the true height difference between him and the elf. Hawke was a bit taller, which was kinda funny.

"Just keep walking, Hawke." Fenris said. Hawke frowned.

"av you eva wondered why people keep callin' me ma last name, instead of ma first name? Why is dat?" He asked. Fenris shrugged. "I av a first name. People should use it." He continued. Fenris sighed.

"I guess at first, no one really cared who you were. So they just used your last name. And even though now your going to nobles party's, and living in Hightown, people have gotten to used to calling you Hawke. Its also how to introduce yourself to everyone." Fenris said. Hawke nodded.

"I suppose dat is ta problum. People need ta get used ta callin' me by me first name. Hey there. I'm Cody. An' you are?" He asked the Elf even though they already knew each other. Fenris just rolled his eyes.

"My name is Fenris." He said. Playing along even though the conversation is pretty ridiculuss. Hawke smiled, and leaned to the elfs ear.

"Such a pleasure ta meet ya, Fenris." He whispered. He noticed Fenris blushing slightly.

"Lets just get to Hightown so I can leave you at your estate, go to my mansion, and sleep." The elf said. Hawke rested his chin on Fenris' shoulder.

"Ya sure ya dun wanna ta stay at me estate? Its reeaalllly nice there. Its great ta have company when goin' ta bed." Hawke said. Fenris rolled his eyes. They would arrive in hightown soon, to soon. Hawke wasn't done with his fun yet. "Hmm...?"

"No."

Hawke sighed. "I guess dats fair. But what sane persun woun't try ta get a sexy elf like youself to stay a' there house?" He said. "Do I at least ge'a kiss for tryin'?" He asked.

"I don't think you need anymore kisses. Ever." Fenris stated. Hawke pouted, then smiled.

"I see what you doin'. Your playin' hard ta get. Oh, now tis' is fun. You'll fall for me soon enough, jus' wait." Hawke said. Fenris rolled his eyes again.

"Here I thought I meant nothing to you." Fenris said coldly. Hawke's brows drew together in confusion.

"Where did ya hear dat?" Hawke asked. Fenris sighed.

"Two months age. Isabela asked you what had happened that night. You answered." Fenris said. Hawke started to feel guilt welling up in his stomach. "You probably don't even remember it." Problem was, he did.

"I do remember...You heard that?" He asked. Fenris looked away from him. "I... am so sorry, Fenris. I was just... I didn't..." Fenris stopped him.

"You don't have to explain. I understand." Fenris said. "I also understand that your acting very much sober at the moment." Hawke then started to freak out on the inside. "Then again, it could just be the drinks that are making you so honest right now."

"Welp, ya know me. And I am very sorry about dat. I was just probably lyin' to myself. Do ya find that unattractive?" He asked. Fenris rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He turned his head to Hawke and said,

"Yes."

Hawke laughed. "I'm just gonna have ta try harder ta make myself very much attractive." He said. He was so caught up in the conversation, that he didn't notice his estate being right there in-front of them. Fenris knocked on the door. "Do I get dat kiss?" He asked. Fenris sighed.

"No." He said.

The door opened, to reveal Leandra. She made a cross face. Fenris bowed as much as he could with the weight of Hawke on his side.

"Good evening, madame. Your son have been drinking to much." Fenris said to her. She looked to Fenris with a thankful face.

"It seems so. Thank you for bringing him home safely, messere elf." She said. Hawke frowned.

"I am not drunk. I may be a bi' tipsy, bu'not drunk." He said. Fenris rolled his eyes. Leandra moved a bit to the side, opening the door wider.

"Do come in." She said. Fenris walked in with Hawke, and moved into the main hall. He let go of Hawke, and Hawke stumbled a bit, before standing. Leandra followed them, and then moved in front of them. "I apologize for my sons behavier. I do hope he hasn't caused you much trouble." She said. Fenris shook his head. Purposely ignoring the fact he was violated.

"He has not been much trouble. I should apologize to you for bringing him to you in such a state." Fenris said. She smiled warmly at him. Hawke thought this would go nicely. He looked to Fenris with a frown. and then to his mother.

"You two are talkin' about me as if I wasn't here." He pointed out. Fenris just looked at him.

"And you do not do this with me? I must have mistaken it for something else." He said. Hawke glared slightly then smiled.

"You are Fenris, aren't you." He nodded. "Oh, my son has told me a lot about you." Hawke looked at her. "Mother-" He never got to finish that as his mother started talking again. "It must have been terrible being a slave." She said. Fenris frowned a bit, but keeped his smile.

"I suppose the only way to know what it was like is to have gone through it." He said. Leandra sighed.

"Sadly true. Some people will never truly understand what slaves must go through." She said.

"Cody must have gotten his attitude from someone else. I find it hard to believe you would ever act like him." Fenris said. Hawke was again about to say something until his mother talked again.

"Yes, he acts a lot like his father." She said. Hawke finally cut in.

"As much fun as this is, I think its time to go to bed. Mother you shouldn't be staying up so late." He said. Leandra simply laughed.

"Now, now, my boy. I was just having a conversation. You never introduce me to your friends. I would like to now what you do while your out." She said. "Maybe you could invite them all over for some tea sometime." She looked at him meaningfully.

"Now, mother-" He was cut off. "I'm sure sir Fenris thinks its a good idea." She said. "Do you not?" She asked Fenris.

"I think it is a wonderful idea." He said. Hawke scowled at him. Fenris just smiled.

"Fine, fine. We can do it next week. I will tell all my friends. Okay?" He said. Leandra made a satisfied smile.

"Alright. Goodnight Fenris, Goodnight dear." She said, and walked up the stairs to her room. When she finally walked in, Hawke turned his head to Fenris. Fenris simply smiled, and started walking out. But before he even made it out of the main hall, Hawke grabs his hand and turns him around.

"You... You did that on purpose." He accused. Fenris shrugged.

"I do think it is a good idea. And it seems your finally sobering." He said. Hawke scowled deeper. Then smiled, softening his face.

"Well, this is gonna be fun. Do you know what mothers do? They tell everyone storys of when you were simply a child." He said. Fenris frowned, looking at the floor.

"I do not know, I don't remember my mother." Hawke cursed in his head at his forgetfulness.

"Sorry..." He said. Then he moved closer to the elf. "Would a kiss make you feel better?" He asked. The elf moved to away, and walked to the door, saying "No." Hawke huffed, and ran to stop the elf before he could exit the house.

"What happened to the stumbling?" Fenris asked. _Damn it, he's onto me. Not like being ON me would be so bad..._ He stop that thought before he got carried away.

"Being the crazy drunk I am, its now my life goal to get a kiss. And not just a forced one, a REAL one. One that you will willingly give to me." He said. Putting his hand on the door so the elf couldn't open it. Fenris turned his head to him.

"So, your plan is, to keep me here until I kiss you?" Hawke nodded, smiling. "Goodbye, Hawke." Fenris said, turning the doorknob. He put his other hand on Fenris' hand, and gently pulled it away from the doorknob.

"I was very serious, Fenris. Give me a kiss, and you can go." He said simply. "Or you could stay here, with me. Maybe in my bed. And don't think I wont make it my other lives goal to keep you in here. Cause I will." He continued. Looking right into those mesmerizing eyes. "Or would you rather I give you the kiss so your pride isn't damaged?" He said, leaning in slowly enough to give the elf enough choice. He was a bit surprised when it was Fenris that closed the distance and there lips met. It was only a short kiss, then Fenris pulled away. Opening the door and leaving.

"Goodbye to you to." He said. Walking back into the main hall feeling victorious. But that's also when he saw his mother walking back up the stairs. He could barely see the smile on her face, but it was there. _Now i know where i got my roguish skill..._ He thought, chuckling to himself. When his mother was in her room, he started walking up the stairs to his room. Falling on his bed, and putting his face into a pillow.

_Well, that part of the night wasn't planed. But it was VERY satisfying... This weekend is going to be awesome..._

...

**That was very straight to the point. And how will the weekend be? Hmm... Hope you like! Reviews are welcome. I don't get many so it would be nice. Thanks! The next chapter will be up soon, depending on my mood. I've been very stressed lately, but seeing that people like it is always something to brighten up my mood.**

**Thank you, and have a nice Day/Night!**


	3. In My Dreams

**I am so sorry! This was gonna be an early chapter, but I had lost my laptop. . I couldn't finish this chapter, nor post it. I have a lot of stuff to do also, but I will FINISH THIS! haha... There's gonna be like...a few more chapters. Either that, or I'll stop making multiple story's and just have the rest as ONE BIG STORY! One or the other...**

**On to the mayhem!**

...

_Well, this isn't where he expected to be. He was sitting in a grassy field, under the shade of a tree, in just pants and a tunic. The field looked kinda looked like the one's in lotharing. Or at least the one's that WERE in lotharing..._

_There was a gentle breeze, and he couldn't help but sigh at the feeling. He looked up to the sky, and saw that it was clear blue. Beautiful... Almost as beautiful as... _

_His eyes went full open, as he looked around. He then saw that someones head was on his shoulder. When he saw the shock white hair, he knew exactly who it was. He smiled at the sleeping elf. It seemed that all his moving had woken the elf up, as he saw his eyes slowly open. The elf looked around, then at Hawke, and smiled._

_"Morning, love." Hawke said._

_"Morning." Fenris said through a yawn. Hawke couldn't help but chuckle at the elf, and hug him closer. Fenris made a small sound of protest, but otherwise had no problem with it. That's how he knew it was a dream. Real Fenris would've bit his hand off for that. So, if this is a dream... might as well take it as far as possible..._

_He gently cupped Fenris' cheek, and kissed him. After a bit, he could feel Fenris starting to kiss him back. When he felt the elves mouth start to open, he slid his tongue into his mouth. Fenris quietly moaned into Hawke's mouth. Then Hawke felt Fenris' hands sliding up his arms, and moving to the back of his neck. Fenris pulled him closer, making the kiss even deeper._

_Hawke pulled Fenris onto his lap, and moved to his neck. He started to undo Fenris' tunic, when he heard a voice calling his name. He simply ignored it, and slid Fenris' tunic off. The voice only grew louder. __Hawke groaned in annoyance, and pulled away from Fenris. Fenris gave him a questioning look._

_"Whats wrong?" He asked. Concerned._

_"Do you hear someone calling my name?" Hawke asked. Fenris shook his head. Hawke sighed. As the voice grew even louder, everything around him started turning black._

_"Always interrupted..." He said. "Even in my dreams." Then everything turned black. _

Hawke woke up on that morning, to a voice calling his name. He covered his head with a pillow, trying to block out the noise so he could get back to sleep. He was then being shaken slightly. He groaned. Opening one of his eyes. The first thing he saw was large breasts. He looked up a bit to see that it was Isabela who had woken him up. He tiredly glared at her for ruining his fantastic dream. She laughed at the sight. She then started slapping on his cheeks.

"Rise and shine, Hawke!" She said. He groaned, pulling out of her grip, and hiding under the covers. She laughed again. "Its gonna be a long day. You gotta get up. You cant plan something and then sleep in." She said. Then he registered what day it was, as he jerked up.

"I'm up. And thank you so much for ruining my dream." He said. She just looked at him with an amused expression.

"And what exactly did i ruin?" She asked. He shook his head.

"After that, I ain't telling you nothing" He said. She pouted at him. Then shrugged, leaving the room. With her out of his personal space, he could think properly. This was the day, the day he would finally get that elf. How he was gonna do it? He wasn't so sure himself. But he trusted things to unfold by themselves. He got out of his bed, and pulled on a tunic, and his armor. Then he went to a window to check his reflection, and fixed up his hair.

He left the room, and looked over the balcony, into the main hall. Varric and Isabela had arrived. Along with a cherry Merrill. He smiled. This was gonna work out perfectly. He started walking down the stairs, when someone else arrived. Bodahn went to get the door, and he got to the bottom of the stairs. Bodahn came back with Aveline behind him.

"Hello, everyone!" He said. They all turned to look at him.

"Hello, Hawke! Have a good night?" Merrill asked. He smiled brightly at her. She always seemed to have this way of making people happy.

"It would've been better, had Isabela not woken me up from my dream." He replied. Isabela looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Now, now, Hawke. I was just waking you up because I wanted to tell you something, but now I don't feel like telling you." She said, turning her head away from him. He would've been convinced had it been someone else. But Isabela was a born liar. He saw no reason in believing anything she said that sounded fake.

"Will you tell me if i tell you what my dream was?" He asked, and she turned her head with a smile.

"I knew you'ed come around." She said, and walked over to him. Aveline started talking with his mother, and Varric walked to Hawke, while Merrill played with his mabari, Momo. Isabela was about to say something when they heard another knock on the door. Bodahn went to get it, and Anders came back with him.

"Hey Anders!" Hawke said. Anders walked over to them.

"Hey. So, are we really going to the beach? I mean, I've still got the clinic to look after-"

"Don't worry, Blondie. I've got it covered. All you need to do is sit back and relax." Varric cut in.

"Just try not to let Justice reck it for you." Hawke said with a wink. Anders smiled at him. "OK, so almost everyone's here. All were missing now is Fenris. Where is that elf anyway?" Isabela smiled at him.

"I saw him." She said. Hawke raised a questioning brow. _When would Isabela have seen Fenris? _

"When?" He asked.

"On my way here."

"Where?"

"In Lowtown." She said. _What would Fenris be doing in Lowtown? Well, this just doesn't make sense._

"What was he doing there?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Who knows. All I know is that you want to go find him." She said smiling. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Now, why would I want to go see where the elf is? I can mind my own business." He said. Isabela leaned to Varric and whispered,

"Betcha he only waits five minutes before declaring he's gonna go find the elf." Varric shakes his head.

"I bet he'll only wait two." Varric said. Hawke was gaping at his friends. They were betting on how nosy he was! the shame! His pride will need some time to recover after that. He heard Anders sigh. Then say,

"I dont know why he would even bother." Weird. It seems more and more like Anders is asking that same question. It made Hawke wonder what the mage was thinking. That thought was quickly replaced with the need to know what Fenris was doing. _Stop, Hawke. Fenris is your friend. You have to allow him his privacy..._ He told himself. Then as the need grew, so did the amount of times he told himself to stand still. _Hawke, he dosn't need you breathing down his neck every second of the day...But what if slavers have gotten him! What if there tying him up right now! Dammit! Stop making it so hard to decide!_

Merrill walked over to them. She looked at Hawke, and noticed how his expression keeped changing. "Hawke, are you alright?" She asked. He didn't answer, just continued to argue with himself. She then looked to Isabela, Varric, and Anders. Who were in conversation. "Um, guys. I think there's something wrong with Hawke." She told them. Looking at them with puppy eyes that can make you melt.

Isabela turned her head from Merrill, to Hawke, then back to Merrill. "Don't worry, Kitten. He's just having a conversation with himself." She said. Merrill raised an eye brow.

"I thought only Anders had conversations with himself."

"Hey!" Anders said. Merrill looked at him with eyes that practically says _You kicked my puppy_ Damn her and her extremely innocent expression. Varric laughed.

"Shes right, Blondie. You do talk to yourself. Sometimes not just in you head." Now it was Anders turn to be confused.

"Maker, I do?" He asked.

"If you have to ask." Isabela said. They were all so zoned out that they didn't here the door, nor did they see the tattooed Tevinter elf walk into the room with Bodahn. Which left Leandra to greet him. Hawke was also to busy mentally freaking out, to notice Fenris, Avelive, and Leandra walk over to them.

Leandra look at her sons face, and was a bit worried. "Dear, are you alright?" She asked, which made Isabela laugh. Merrill turned her head to Leandra.

"I asked the same question. Isabela said he was talking to himself. I wonder what he's thinking about? Maybe he's thinking about what were having for lunch... Creators, I'm babbling. Aren't I?" She said. Isabela patted her head.

"Its just fine Merrill." She looked at the new members of there conversation, and saw Fenris. "Well, well. If it isn't the elf. Hawke was about to go looking for you." She said. Fenris raised an eye brow.

"Why?" He asked. It seems Fenris' voice knocked Hawke out of his trance. The man shook his head, and looked around. He saw the elf and sighed. Now he could finally stop fighting with himself.

"Fenris! Your here! That's everyone then." He said. Leandra looked at her son with intent. He then remembered what he said he'd do. "Right, right. And my mother invites you all for tea next week." He turned his head to the smiling Leandra, and Fenris. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." She answered. "Have a good weekend, my boy. And don't get into any trouble." She said, giving Hawke a kiss on the cheek.

"Mother..." He complained.

"I've got to go as well." She said. "I was invited for lunch." She said, walking out. Hawke sighed.

"OK, so, ready to go?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aveline said.

"Of course!" Merrill said.

"I guess." Anders said.

"I doubt this is gonna be dull. Lets go." Varric said.

"A weekend of fun and drinking. When would I ever not be ready?" Isabela said.

Hawke looked at Fenris. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Fenris looked away. "Lets go." Fenris said.

"OK, lets go!" Hawke said, walking to the door, and out. The party moved in the direction of the coast, where they would party like maniac's. It was gonna be awesome. And Hawke was gonna get Fenris, if it was the last thing he was gonna do. And knowing the elf, it very well could be.

Never a dull moment with Hawke, right?

...

**I had fun writing this. Hehe... mostly the dream bit. ;) Sorry for the wait again! I will try extra hard to get this story done. I have a lot of writing to catch up with.**

**Untill then, CYA!**


	4. Finally There

**I have more ideas for the future! :D So, obviously I owe you guys for the lack of updating since I lost my laptop. So I am updating even quicker then usual. Its mostly because I want to get to some of the other ideas I had for Cody. :)**

...

They were on there way to the coast, and it was pretty noisy. Everyone was talking to the other. They caught SOOO much attention in Hightown that if they had a silver for every time someone looked at there group, then they'd be rich. Well, for Hawke, richer. They were leaving the city borders in no time. He was very sure that if they keeped moving, they'd reach the coast by midday. He could already smell the sea salt in the air. He was in the front with Merrill and Avelive next to him. In the middle were Varric and Isabela, along with Anders. And at the back was Fenris, being as broody as ever.

"This is gonna be Awesome!" He said. Merrill smiled brightly nodding her head.

"I always wondered what the water here would feel like." She said. "We never did stop for a break to see. We would always have to go back to Kirkwall." He frowned at the realization. They never DID take a break when they would go to the wounded coast. It was always because it was getting to dark, or they had more things to do that day.

"I tell you what, Merrill. Now I'll make sure that we always get to have a break when we go to the wounded coast."He said. She looked at him with a huge smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you so much, Hawke!" She said, giving him a light hug, then letting go. "Oh! And if you don't mind, can we go to sundermount. Anytime you want! But, as soon as you can." She said. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at the ground with a slight frown.

"Well... I have this mirror, the Eluvian. I recovered it from Feralden. It looks really beautiful, but its broken. I think it needs a special tool. The Arulin'Holm. A sacred carving knife. My clan has it, but I cant go alone." She said. Hawke looked at her, and saw how hard it was for her to ask this. He smiled.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked. She looked at him, and nodded.

"I need to ask the keeper for it, but she gives you a disappointed frown that turns your bones to jelly, Please help me!" She pleaded. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright! you got me! I'll help." He said. She recovered her bright smile.

"Oh, Ma serannas, Hawke. It will be a lot easier to ask knowing my friend is there." She said.

"Hey, maybe we can take some of the others, to. Then you'll be even LESS scared." He said. She nodded.

"Yes, that would be amazing." She said. They continued talking for a bit.

...

_Meanwhile_ in the back of the group, Isabela had slipped her way to where Fenris is. She saw him glaring at Hawke and Merrill. She smiled at him.

"Somebody's JEALOUS!" He turned to glare at her, then back at Hawke and Merrill. She laughed.

"I am not jealous." He stated. Which only made her laugh more.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Sure doesn't look like that from over here." She said. He looked at her, still not moving the glare from his face.

"Have you come here simply to pester me?" She shook her head.

"I'm here to ask what happened when you walked Hawke home." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm amazed you even remember that night at all. Considering how much you drank, coupled with the fact you almost raped me." He said. She laughed. He wished he had drank more that night. Maybe then he would've forgotten what happened himself.

"Now, sweet thing. You should know I would never forget anything involving such a thing. Oh, and we were so close to...Such a shame. It almost brings tears to my eyes." She said. Fenris rolled his eyes. "Well, almost. Anyway, what happened? Did you take him and leave him in the middle of the night, or did he take you and tell you to leave. Or-" Fenris covered her mouth.

"Nothing happened. I walked him home, that is all." He stated, removing his hand. If he were to hear any more of her fantasy's he might just turn around and go home. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with this. At least Hawke was leaving him alone. But he keeps talking to the Blood mage...

"When is something gonna finally happen between you guys! Its been almost THREE years since you met, and neither of you have made a move!" Oh, how wrong she was. Hawke had made continuous moves on him. He just simply chose to ignore them. He sighed.

"When are you finally gonna give up, and stop trying to pair me with Hawke. Things would be a lot more better that way." He said. She turned her head to look at him.

"Would you rather give up on him, and let him fall in the hands of Merrill? Maybe Anders?" He scowled at the very thought of Hawke being with either of them. Merrill might not be so bad, but she is still a blood mage. And him being with Anders would be outrageous! Anders is an abomination!

"Why are you filling my head with such thoughts?" He asked. She shook her head slowly.

"So you will see how much of an idiot your being. Hawke likes you, but you seem to have a hard time accepting it. Now tell me, right now, how you feel about Hawke." She said.

"And why should I tell you anything?" He asked the pirate. She looked meaningfully at him.

"Because Hawkes my friend, and so are you. I don't want to see either of you heartbroken, and wobbling around like you have nothing to do. See what your doing to me? Your making me care about the values of friendship!"She said. Making a shocked expression, that of only her friends could tell weather she was pretending or not.

"What ever will you do?" He said, playing along. She shook her head.

"Don't try and change the subject, Fenris. How do you feel about Hawke?" She looked at him, even more serious this time. He looked at the ground. Wondering what he really felt for Hawke. He knew he was Hawke's friend, but that was just a title. What was Hawke to him?

They were so caught up in there conversation, that Isabela crashed into Anders, and Fenris crashed into Varric. When they recovered, they saw that they had stopped.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Isabela asked. Hawke laughed at the fact he said the same thing once. When he recovered, he pointed to where they were.

"We have arrived." He said. Mimicking what Fenris had said.

"So we have." Fenris said. From what they could see, it was a little bit of beach, with a small rock overhang. It had a small amount of trees around. And clear water. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Do you like it?" He almost jumped when he heard Hawke's voice by his ear. He turned his head to look at Hawke, then back at the little paradise Hawke seemed to have known the...exact..location of...

"It is...amazing." He said. Hawke smiled at him. "Although, I find it curious that you knew this exact location." He saw Hawke flinch slightly. Then turn his head to look at him.

"I found it while on a mission, once. I decided it was worth noting. And now here we are." He said. Fenris, however, was not convinced. Hawke turned to the rest of the party, and yelled, "Alright, guys! Lets set up camp then have some fun!" Merrill smiled, and Isabela cheered. Varric, Aveline, and Anders went to the overhang, and started setting up camp. Hawke went over to help them.

Fenris walked over to the ocean. The water reached his toe's, and he could feel that it was warm, but not so warm. That was probably due to the heat. He looked up at the sun, in all its blazing glory. He didn't look directly at it. But still, he saw how it was radiating heat. He almost wanted to just peal of his cloths and sink into the water right now. But that thought was erased when he remembered the others present.

He turned around to look at the group. Merrill was currently talking with Isabela, and he could see that Isabela was watching Hawke and Anders put up the tents. Aveline and Varric were having a small conversation that looked as if it constituted of few words. He smiled at the group. Noting that these were his family. And, however dysfunctional, they could get through anything.

And nothing would change that.

...

**Another one. The Maniac's have arrived at the beach, and they are gonna PARTY! ;D I know this is short, but next chapter is gonna be AGES long! I swear!**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	5. That's Not My Name

When they were finished setting up camp, Hawke went straight to the shore line. He inhaled the smell of salt, and what he had to guess was the special scent that comes with the heat. Being in lotharing, he never really got to go to the ocean. Living at the coast would have been to open. He always wanted to live near the beach. Maybe then the Ferelden summers would have been easier to get through.

After he had his fill of just standing there smelling the sweet scent of the ocean, he went back to camp to ask everyone the obvious question.

"So, who wants to go swimming?" He asked. Merrill Jumped up and down excitedly. Isabela shrugged.

"I guess." She said. Then suddenly she had a glint in her eye, that Hawke knew only meant mischief. "Were staying here for the WHOLE weekend, correct?" Hawke nodded. "Well, then. Obviously we wont stay here for so long without skinny dipping." Hawke had to laugh. Not just at the fact that she said that so bluntly, but also to the fact that he didn't expect it.

After his laughter died down, he gave her a sly smirk. "Of course we will. But only in the night, otherwise someone not so friendly might see us in our...fullness." Varric chuckled.

"Well, good for you two. But I'm just content in finding somewhere cooler then the Hanged Man. That place gets so humid, that you get see the heat omitting off the walls." Hawke laugh at how true that was. He saw Aveline sitting down, and walked over to her.

He gave her a smile. And asked, "You gonna go swimming, Aveline?" She looked at him. Isabela went to the two, and added her opinion.

"With all that armor on all summer, I'm amazed she hasn't thrown herself into the nearest source of cold she can find." Aveline glared at her, which only made the pirate laugh. Aveline turned her head away from the two, muttering a few curses, and answered,

"I will consider it. This may be just the beginning of how hot it gets." Hawke sighed.

"Alright. But you know, it is midday. You should REALLY consider it." He said, turning on his heel to walk over to Anders. The apostate was leaning on a wall, staring into the distance. "You going swimming?" He asked. Anders eyes widend as if Hawke had just broken a spell. Anders looked at Hawke, and rolled his eyes.

"Like your going to give me a choice." He said. Hawke chuckled.

"Oh, how you've gotten to know me." He said, putting a hand on Anders shoulder. He felt the mage tense under the touch, but calm very quickly. "Good to know!" He said, winking at him. Anders gave a small smile, and looked away from Hawke. Hawke removed his hand from his shoulder, and walked away. It was strange. The more time past, the more he felt like he didn't know Anders. It made him kinda worried. He shook the thought from his mind. _He's fine, Hawke. Stop worrying so much about everyone! _He thought.

He approached Varric, and gave the dwerf a smile. "Varric! Going swimming?" He asked. The dwerf shrugged.

"It always depends on weather I can stand the heat out here. Besides, Salt water doesn't agree with Bianca." He said, patting the crossbow affectionately. "Swimming will be the last resort." Hawke nodded in understanding. Then he realized he should be seducing a prickly elf right now.

"Hey, Varric? Wheres Fenris?" He asked. The dwerf pointed to where the elf was. Hawke's eyes followed to where the finger was pointing, and he saw the elf. He said his thanks to Varric, and walked over to the elf.

From closer inspection, he noticed Fenris' eyes were shut. He heard him humming in content as a light gust of cool wind blew. Making Fenris' hair ruffle. He looked so peaceful. It made Hawke just want to stand there and let the elf stay like that. Fenris looked nicer when he wasn't glaring, more tame. Instead of looking like an angry wolf. A sexy humanoid angry wolf. Which made him imagine Fenris with wolf ears and a tail. Ohh...that would be just plain cute! Crap, now he was fantasizing about Fenris being cute and fluffy, and not broody and sexy.

He was torn out of his unnatural Fantisizing when he saw Fenris open his eyes. Time to get back to getting people to go swimming.

"Hey, Fenris!" He said. Said elf turned his head and locked eyes with Hawke. "Wanna go swimming?" He asked. Fenris frowned at the question. Which made Hawke rather curious. Fenris turned his head away, and gave his answer,

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

"You REALLY need to stop saying no.." Fenris crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed.

"Fine. Leave me alone, Hawke" He said. It kinda made Hawke pissed that he didn't call him by his FIRST name, like they had done that night. He crossed his own arms, and decided to play a little game with the elf.

"Who?" He asked. Fenris raised a brow in question, which made him smile. _Take that, you damn...really sexy elf..._

"What do you mean 'Who'? You are Hawke. Is that not what everyone calls you?" Fenris asked. Hawke sighed. It was a shame the elf forgot. He really thought that he wouldn't forget...Then again, it could have been the drinks...

"Well, I do remember telling this one person to use my REAL name. But it seems he's forgotten." He said, turning his head away in fake hurt. It wasn't really so fake. It did hurt a little that the elf didn't remember. But he would get over it. He always does.

Fenris stood there, looking utterly confused. Then his eyes widend in what could only be realization. He heard the elf sigh, and say, "Leave me alone, _Cody_." He amended. Hawke smiled, and turned his head back to the elf. Fenris rolled his eyes.

"But we have to go swimming!" He complained. "And you have to go swimming with us!" Fenris looked at Hawke with a plain expression. Hawke looked into those emerald eyes intently. They stared at each other for while, both still glaring lightly at each other. Why did Fenris have to be so negative about EVERYTHING? Seriously. Hawke would bet that Fenris would never agree to anything without being patronized about it. He knew the elf must like him. Otherwise he would never have kissed him back ever. So the best way to get the elf to agree was to make him jealous.

He sighed and turned around. "I guess I'll just go swimming with the people who actually agreed," He started, taking a little peek behind him, and seeing the elf looking at him. He smiled, "Isabela," The glare got deeper, "Merrill," Reaaly deep, "Anders," He snapped.

"If I agree, will you shut up?" He screamed victory on the inside, and turned to the elf. From closer inspection, he could see the true murderous intent in Fenris' eyes. It made Hawke smile even wider, knowing that Fenris really was jealous.

"Alright." He said, grabbing Fenris' hand which made the elf flinch. "Lets go!" He said. Dragging Fenris back to camp with the others. Isabela had removed all her other cloths, in favor of simply her bra and undies, making a bikini. Merrill had gotten off her armor, and changed into a loose shirt that Hawke had given her, cause it used to be one of Bethany's when they lived in lotharing. Anders had his robes and boots off, and was just wearing his pants and shirt. And even though Aveline was still thinking about swimming, she had removed her armor and wore simple cloths. It was probably cause of the heat.

"Wow! Now I feel over dressed." He said, motioning to the fact he still had his armor on. He let go of Fenris' hand when Isabela's gaze turned to it.

"Well, I'm sure we can fix that.." Isabela purred. Walking over to Hawke. Hawke put his hands up to stop her.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." He said, winking. He started getting his armor off _Only _when Isabela's attention shifted over to something else. Then he heard her talking,

"You know, Fenris. I don't think you can go swimming in that armor, so it will have to come off. And those leggings will chafe, so...you'll have to lose _those_ to..." He looked over to the two, and saw Fenris flick away a hand that was trying to go below his belt. Fenris glared at Isabela. She pouted as she was denied.

"Then I will simply not go swimming." Hawke walked over to the two,

"But you have to." Hawke said. Fenris raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head to look at Hawke. He had to be an idiot to not get the question, _Why?_ He stood therefor a bit, thinking. "Beeecaauuusssseee..." _Because if you don't, I'll be forced to ravage you right then and there... Dammit! Stop thinking, Cody! _He got the thought out of his mind before his lower parts got any ideas. "Because if you don't, I'll carry you to the water, and drop you in." He settled for. Fenris gave him a level look, and said,

"Try it." Fenris crossed his arms, giving Hawke a challenging look. He smiled.

"OK. But I will do so when you least expect it. Otherwise, you've got an unfair advantage of knowing I'm gonna do it." He said. "Although, just remember, you can change your mind at anytime." He continued. Fenris just rolled his eyes, and went to sit down near where there fire will be if the weather decides to have a cool change.

Hawke shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said, removing his shirt. He saw Fenris' eyes widen then. He just had to smile. He winked at the elf, and went over to the ocean to swim. "Come on, guys!"He said, walking backwards for a second to look at them. Merrill jumped up, and ran over for a swim, followed by Anders. Isabela whistled.

It felt amazing when he finally got to the water. The water felt nice on his skin. Compered to the heat that was making them suffer, this was like the Golden City itself. It was perfect for helping him think. He went further into the water, and look back a bit. He saw Merrill and Isabela splashing around, and Anders just calmly swimming. It was nice for his friends to be having fun. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Now the only thing he had to do was think of the perfect time to give the elf a helping hand with his stubborness.

...

**It took SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long for me to think of that .. I feel dizzy... Hope you guys liked this chapter. I did. The next will be up soon. Reviews are welcome, but you don't have to if you don't want to. It only makes me feel better about myself.**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	6. Don't Mess With Me

The water was perfect. Probably the only cure for the heat. He looked behind him and saw how the water gathered up, and toppled, making glorious waves. He dived into one, letting it crumble above him. He burst out of the water, shacking his head to get the pesky drops off his hair. He looked back to the shore, and saw that Aveline, Varric, and Fenris were playing cards. Well, at least they found something to do. He started walking back to land.

The sun was blazing, making the sand hot as hell. He walked (Or more tip toed) near the camp. He saw that Fenris' back was turned to him, and he had gotten his armor off, and was just wearing his tunic and leggings. He smiled at the sight. Now would be the perfect time to strike!

He slowed his walking, and snuck up to the camp. He brought his finger to his lips as Varric saw him. Varric smiled and gave a slight nod. He continued sneaking up to the elf, and when he was right behind him, he grabbed him by the upper body. Fenris made a sound of shock, as Hawke hooked his arms under his legs, and carried him. Fenris glared at him, and he winked.

"Hawke. Put. Me. Down." He said. He gave a shrug, and started making his way to the water, saying,

"I don't know who your talking about." The elf groaned. He could hear Varric laughing. He looked over his shoulder to the dwarf and guard, and nodded, saying.

"You don't mind if I take him, do you?" Varric shrugged, and Aveline rolled her eyes, but he could see the slight upturn of the corner of her lips.

"Well, we were just about finished, anyway." Varric said. He nodded his head, and tried his best at a salute. But he fail rather horribly, considering the elf in his arms. He started walking again, and Fenris crossed his arms.

"_Cody_, put me down." Fenris said. Hawke smiled at the use of his name.

"Much better, but no." He said, with the most smug face ever. It was kinda like a fairy tale. If it weren't for the elves glare, that is. They reached the shore line, and once again, he could feel the lovely feel of the ocean on his feet. He breathed in the air, almost forgetting the weight in his arms.

"Cody, I will punch you if you do not put me down."

"Hold that thought." He said, walking into the water. Isabela waved to him, and he gave a nod of acknowledgment. She laughed at the sight of Fenris being carried in his arms to the water. When they were waist deep in water, Hawke just dropped him.

It was a few seconds before Fenris broke to the surface of the water, coughing. Fenris turned his head to Hawke, and he shrugged.

"I said I was going to do it. You should really take me more seriously." He said. Fenris just increased his glare, making Hawke chuckle. "Oh, get over it. You blasted elf."

"I'm leaving." Fenris said, as he made his way to the shore. Well, he would have gotten there, if Hawke hadn't decided to grab the elves wrist.

"Oh, no you don't. Your swimming. Weather you like it or not." He stepped fowerd, and grabbed Fenris by the waist, and pulled him over his shoulder. He heard Isabela cheer, with made him even more happy with the situation. Fenris started squirming, and punching his back.

"Hawke! Put me down! How many times do I have to tell you!?" He chuckled at the elf.

"Tell me as much as you want, I'm very stubborn. So I don't think your gonna get the message in my head." He said, walking further into the water, and seeing Anders. "Hey Anders!" He yelled over too him, and started walking to him.

When he reached Anders he saw the the mage was lightly laughing.

"Whats so funny?" He asked. Anders pointed to the elf.

"How long are you gonna keep him like that? Because he may just have enough of it, and pull your heart out." _He already has..._ He thought. He looked to the elf, and noticed he's calmed down a bit. He could already imagine the elf crossing his arms, even though he cant see the elf. Just as he was about to talk Fenris spoke up,

"For once the abomination is right." He stated. He saw Isabela walking up to them next. Maker only knows what she would say about this. She would probably ask why he hadn't smack dat ass yet. It was so tempting to. Although he did like his heart in his chest.

"Thanks Hawke." She said. He had to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What for?"

"The view. He has such a delicious ass." His cheeks blushed a bit, but it was barely noticeable. Then his thoughts traveled elsewhere. Like what he could do with that ass... _Stop it, Hawke. _He smiled at the pirate.

"Your welcome. Its really to bad I cant look at it from that angle." He really did wish he could see it like that. But he wished a lot of things involving that ass. An angry growl came from the elf, and he could almost see the annoyed look on his face.

He heard Anders sigh. "You two are probably already striping him with your eyes." Isabela gasped in fake hurt.

"How could you even think that?"

"The fact that your ogling it."

"Well, it is a fine ass."

"Stop talking about my ass, or I'll kill you all very. Slowly." Fenris growled out, interrupting them. "Cody, can you _Please_ put me down." He smiled at the elves politeness. He set him down.

"All you had to do was ask nicely. And without threats." He said. Fenris nodded.

"Thank you." He said, as he walked away. He watched as he left. His eyes mostly glued to the elves ass. His thoughts were interrupted when Anders spoke,

"You guys need a life." He looked to see Isabela was looking in the same place he was.

"Oh, come on, Anders," Isabela said. Her eyes still looking at Fenris, as the elf started swimming. "You just need to get laid more often." Hawke laughed at that. Nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Find a pretty girl-"

"Or guy." Isabela cut in. He nodded.

"Or guy. And build a life. Hell, the mages in the circle will be fine." He said. Anders looked at him with a serious face.

"How can you say so? How would you feel if Bethany had been taken to the circle instead of becoming a warden? Would you just stand around and do nothing?" He started to see the blue cracks in Anders face, as Justice threatened to take over. "All the templars do is use there power against us. And you think I can just sit back a relax while this happens?" His voice was starting to get echoey.

"Whoa, Anders. Calm down. I just meant that you cant let the freedom of mages consume you." As he said this, the cracks started to fill and disappear. Anders sighed.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go join Varric and Aveline." Hawke nodded.

"Its okay. Just try to relax, K?" Anders nodded, and walked over to land. Hawke sighed. He turned his head to Isabela. "When did controlling your friends temper ever get so hard?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I guess it happened when you made such a strange band of misfits." He nodded at her logic. "I guess its just good were all attractive, eh?" He nodded again with a smile.

"Speaking of attractive, I need to go and seduce an elf." Isabela looked at him for a few seconds, before she smiled in realization.

"That's why you brought us all here. You just want to get into Fenris' pants. Although I cant blame you. And we did kinda push you into it." He winked at her, and headed over to the ill tempered elf. "Well, I'll just go get into one of our other companions pants, shall I?" She yelled. He couldn't help but chuckle. Then he wondered who she intended. But he abandoned that thought as he saw the elf.

Said elf glared as soon as he approached. He just smiled sweetly at him. "Being hostile, are we?" He asked. Fenris rolled his eyes.

"If I were being hostile your heart would no longer be located in your chest."

"And saying so isn't hostile?" Fenris shrugged.

"You decide."

"You know, Anders said the same thing to me when we first met." He smiled at the glare he was getting. "I asked if he was serious about getting the Knight commanders head on a pike, and he said the same thing you just said." He should have been intimidated by the glare he was getting, but he just recognized it as the look he got when he was really getting under someones skin.

"Have you come here just to pester me?" Fenris asked. He shrugged.

"It is my favorite part of the day. But my reason is different this time."Fenris raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. He smiled, taking a step fowerd. "I want to know why you kissed me that night." Fenris looked at him suspiciously.

"You know why. If I did not, then you would have never let me leave." He could see a small tinge of pink on the elves ears. He took a step closer. Fenris, in turn, took a step back.

"No, that's not the reason. Your pride would never have allowed you to for such a simple reason." He took another step closer, and Fenris took a step back. Fenris glared daggers at him.

"And your mind has come up with some random reason?" He took another step. For every step back Fenris took, he took two. He tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, yes. But I want to hear some of your reasons first." Fenris looked down. Hawke took those for more steps separating them, and grabbed Fenris' chin, lifting his head so he could look into those emerald eyes. "What are your reasons?"

"Why do you ask such questions?" He sighed. Taking some steps back.

"Seems you wont tell me. Well, I'll just wait." He said, turning to leave. "And I'm very patient." He took one last look back at the elf. Then walked back to the others. Leaving Fenris to think for a bit.

_Hope it doesn't take him to long..._

...

**Done that chapter. There is still a long way to go. And I'll probably tear my hair out in the process. Oh, good times. Ha, and I wrote it all while listening to Green Day songs. Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	7. Trusting Right And Wrong

**Long chapter! (Or at least as long as I ****can make them without my brain exploding!) Because you guys are awesome! And I am kinda late!**

...

Hawke made his way to the camp. Having a really good feeling about himself. But that was probably the fact he was covered in sea water. He saw that Anders had come back as well, and strangely enough, was talking to himself. He sat down about two feet next the mage. He could smell the sweat that was on Aveline and Varric. He gave them pointed looks. Varric shrugged.

"What?"

"You smell horrible." Varric snorted. "You'd better have a swim," He paused, then slyly added, "Or Bianca might be put off." Varric looked at the human, and rolled his eyes. This wouldn't be the first time Hawke had said something like that. He always tried to find ways to make his friends crack. Apparently, glowing elves are the easiest provoked.

Hawke leaned a bit over to Anders, and after hearing a few muttered words of 'Leave me alone' he decided to speak up,

"Here I thought I was crazy," He saw Anders flinch. "You, on the other hand, have your own brand of crazy. I bet it involves a curtain spirit." He started prodding at Anders head. Anders waved the hands off, making Hawke chuckle. "Hey!" He yelled a little in Anders ear. "Justice? Would you stop picking on Anders, already? He's just enjoying a holiday." He could see by the way that Anders slammed his eyes shut that the spirit wasn't going to leave him be. Shame.

"Hawke, you can tell him to leave as much as you want, but he's not gonna back down." Anders replied sourly. He frowned, and pointed to his face.

"Do you see what your mood is doing to me?" Anders looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you see the impact you will have on the _entire_ _nation!" _He made a large hand motion. Anders just looked upon him with a sullen look. Anders turned his head away.

"No matter what we do, we can never escape you, Hawke." He said, resting his chin on his hand. "It would probably _kill_ _you_ not to make a joke." Varric sighed at the gleam in Hawke's eyes.

"OK," He started to say, as Isabela and Merrill came back from there swim. "I bet you..." _He doesn't have much money... What can I bet on...? _He thought about this for a few seconds, before coming up with something. "I bet you I can last a day without making a joke. And if I win, you have to stop arguing with Fenris." He stated proudly. This decision would not only increase the friendship in his group of friends, but it would also get rid of the headache he always gets from the two of them having a round of bickering.

He heard Isabela laugh. "Hawke? Not make jokes? Oh, this I have _got_ to see." He looked at her.

"Are you implying I cant do it?" He asked the pirate. She looked at him, then gave a short nod, with a smile. He felt insulted. Even more so that his friends didn't believe in him. It made him hurt on the inside, and if he pushed his luck, maybe on the outside, to.

Isabela was about to say something more, when her gaze was drawn to something. He looked at where her head had turned and he suddenly forgot how to breath.

Fenris was walking up to them. Shirt off. He was still glaring, but that was probably joined with the fact he was trying to get all the water out of his shirt. Hawke had only ever seen the warrior that naked on accident, when the elf was sleeping. It was bad enough that that added to his fantasies, but the elf was getting closer, and closer. He swallowed, and looked away from the elf, as he sat down. Isabela sat down next to the elf, and stared at his bare chest. Fenris looked at her with a glare.

"How far do they go again?" She asked, licking her lips. Her hand moved to make contact with Fenris' lower body, but was slapped away by the elf.

"Far out of your reach." He said, matching his tone with a deadly glare that, to anyone else, would have been scary. Isabela just sighed and pouted.

"How come all the attractive ones are gay." She asked more herself then anyone else. Fenris was slightly suspicious of her.

"Why is it you assume my sexuality?" Isabela looked at him with a suspicious look.

"What do you mean to say?" She asked. The sly smiled finding her lips once more. He glared more intently.

"I have been in no relationship, and you say you know what sex I am attracted to. And yet, how could you?" Fenris' simple logic hurt his brain. His cover would also be blown into the golden city, never to be recovered again. Although he wasn't exactly sure if he was trying to be discreet, anyway. But, still. What was the elf trying to say? If he had been straight this whole time, Hawke would probably stab himself.

"Well," Isabela started, breaking him from his thoughts, "That kiss you and Hawke had was pretty real."

"Hawke forced himself onto me."

"Wait, what kiss?" Anders interjected.

"Shut up, Abomination."

"And there was also the fact that you keep staring at Hawke."

"I do not star at Hawke." He felt as if they were talking of him as if he wasn't there. Merrill was the one to inturfere, poor soul,

"Yes you do. Whenever Hawke turns his back to you, you look at him with these big puppy dog eyes." Fenris glared his best glare at her.

"There are no puppy eyes." Isabela scoffed at his words.

"You say that now. Bu just wait till Hawke takes you into his bed. with every touch, you will be overpowered by pleasure, simply because you care for the man. Sometimes I do wonder whats better. Sex when its just a fling, or sex when the two, or more, people care for each other. I've had no chance to test it." At this point, the rage that was in Fenris was gonna get to the overflowing point if she made one more comment. And his cheeks could not be more red. Also, thinking about Fenris and him in bed, doing..._ Blast it all! Isabelas getting into my head! _

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Fenris sprang to his feet, and stalked away, muttering curses along the way. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap ! _He thought. He went to go after the elf, but was pulled back down by his wrist.

He looked to see that Anders had stopped him. As he looked at the mages face, he could see isome rage in his expression. _OK, now I absolutely am sure that there is something going on that I don't know about._ He looked at the mage with a questioning look. Anders looked away from him, letting go of his wrist.

"If you leave how will we know whether or not you make a joke?" Anders said. And yet, there was something behind the face of the mage he called his friend, that he couldn't quite tell what was. He smirked anyway, and agreed.

"I guess it would be unfair if I went out of hearing range." Even though he said it, he wasn't quiet sure if it was good to leave the elf alone. Especially here in the wounded coast. But then he thought, _How much trouble can one elf make in a short amount of time? _He still argued with himself about it, though. But seriously, who would try to rob an armed glowing elf? No one he could think of... Except every bandit he's ever faced. Maybe he should tell one of the others to check on him? That was probably the best idea. It seemed Varric had the same idea, as he said,

"Ravaini, since you seem to like the elf so much, you can go make sure he doesn't try to get himself into trouble." Isabela sighed, and got up.

"So I get the elf that has little temper tantrums now and again?" She shrugged. "Well, at least he's an attractive elf that has little temper tantrums." She started walking away from the group, with a rather big smirk on her face. Which made him wonder just _what_ the pirate planed on talking with the elf about. He leaned back with a sigh, trying to get his mind off it. He didn't think twice about accepting when Varric pulled out a deck of cards. _So much for the weekend that would get that elf in my bed..._ He thought sorrowfully.

...

Fenris sat on a large rock, with a fantastic view of the water. He just decided that if this was a time to relax and have fun, what better way then getting away from the people that are preventing him from relaxing, (And, no, he didn't mean the slavers.) He had his legs crossed, and was leaning on a rock that was behind him. One thing that he was sure of was that just sitting here was the most relaxed he had been since he had gotten out of the hold of Denarius. He shivered at the thought of the magister, and quickly abolished such things from his mind.

It was like being in a trance. All he could hear were the sound of his own breathing, and the waves crashing onto a shore riddled with shells. The scent in the air was the sweet smell of salt and freshness. All he could feel was the slight tickle of the wind, as a small breeze made its way through the heat. It really was paradise itself.

It was a good idea to find a hiding place, rather then going home after that little _conversation_ he had had. The group was irritating enough _without _the constant teasing. He had had enough of teasing when he was a slave. He would not put up with it now. All he wanted to do was enjoy this time to himself.

He was drifting off to sleep when sudden images of Haw-_Cody, _seemed to have appeared. He started to wonder why the man hadn't sent a search party yet. He chuckled slightly at the image of Cody gathering his friends and storming the wounded coast. Flipping every rock, and looking in every cave till he could find the elf. It was strange how the man seemed to easily infect his mind with the images of him. Every memory with the man. Whether it was happy, or sad. It mad itself known in his head. He hated it, and loved it at the same time. Could he feel the same about Cody?

_No. _He told himself. _He supports the very thing you hate._ Although, the voice didn't quiet sound his.

_He also supports the very thing you love. _A lighter voice said. _He freed slaves. He is a good man._

_He is a fool! _The other voice shook his brain. Making it hurt. _He would let those mages run free through the halls of the very Chantry if it pleased him!_

_But what of your problems. He wants to help you, free you. He does not care that you are a slave. _Fenris was starting to lean over to the lighter voice, before the harder one shook his head once again.

_And the Abmonation? _That peeked Fenris' interests. _He would let the thing, Anders, rain hell on Thedas! _What was happening to him? When did these voices come? They sounded like his, and yet, they were not. One being to harsh, the other to kind. It made his head hurt even more thinking about it. The harsh voice rang in his head again,

_What if Hawke were to place 'Other' needs upon the Abomination? How would you feel about that...? _Anger welled up in the pit of his stomach. Making him feel ill. Why would he feel anger if that had happened? He suspected it was because of the fact that Anders was an Abomination. And if Hawke were to do..._That.._ then he would probably get himself killed.

"Something on your mind?" He almost jumped as he heard a voice next to his ear. He turned his head to see Isabela sitting next to him, and staring at him intently. _Stupid rogues.._. He thought glumly. Isabela bumped his should with hers. "Huh?" She asked. He sighed, not wanting to tell her about his new...somethings. He decided to answer with a question.

"How did you find me?" She shrugged.

"Its just something I can do. I sense where my friends are." He didn't believe her. She laugh after a silence for a bit, before recovering. "Nah. Its actually 'cause you leave a pretty obvious trail." He turned his head back to watch the sea, and asked,

"How so?" Maybe then he'll know how the hunters keep finding him. She pointed to the sand below them.

"You make tracks in the sand, remember? And as far as I know, your the only bear footed elf that makes a mark that obvious. Merrill would be harder to find." She said. He inwardly groaned at how stupid he had been for not caring to stop from making a trail.

"What are you doing here?" He continued with the questions plan. She smirked. It was quiet clear that she knew what he was doing. But she still played along.

"To say sorry for what I was saying earlier. I didn't mean to reck the surprises you would get when Hawke bedded you." She wasn't getting the point. "And," She continued, "Hawke was practically leaning over himself, trying to figure out what to do. Go after you, or win the bet he has with Anders." A black eyebrow shot up, looking at the pirate.

"Bet?" He asked. She made a voice of realization.

"Right, right. He didn't have time to tell you before you stormed away," He glared at her. She merely laughed lightly. "Hawke made a bet with Anders, right?" He nodded. "It was if Hawke could stop from making a joke for the rest of the day, he would win." He wanted to laugh, but held it in. Hawke? Not joke for a day? Ha. "If Hawke won, then Anders would stop arguing with you." Wait, hold it. Hawke could have asked anything, and he chose for him and the Abomination to stop arguing? Why? He sighed.

"Just like him to be unexpected." Isabela nodded.

"He could have gotten Anders to strip for him. Or to strip you down. And he chose to stop you guys from yelling at each other. I think his tastes are starting to go bad." What did she mean by the Abomination striping him? _Arg... I will never understand the mind of that pirate.._ He thought.

Isabela stood up, and held a hand out in a gesture for him to take it. He looked at the hand for a bit before she sighed.

"Your waiting for what?" She asked. He shrugged. "Well, since your not busy, lets get going! Before Hawke sends a search party." Maybe his and the pirate's mind were not so unlike each other.

"I'm not sure I wish to return to being annoyed till I end up tearing a heart out. And not in a good way." Isabela looked at him, and smiled.

"You made a joke!" She said. Fenris sighed, taking her hand, and hoping to his feet. "Oh, wait till Hawke hears about this." She said. Grabbing his arm, and dragging him back to camp._ Stupid pirate..._ He thought. Also, stupid him. He could have avoided this. He could have dodged the hand, but he didn't. It must have been that he trusted his compa-..._Friends..._

_..I trust my friends..._

...

**Yes, my good readers. Fenris has consciences! But only when he needs help with his better judgment. Oh, maker. Now imagine Fenris as an angle and a devil! I am sooo evil. :) They would be adorable. Either that or really hot! I'm babbling...**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	8. Compered

**I do very much apologize for la lateness. I had to rewrite due to the other idea being crap. Anyway, if you are sticking to this story then i thank you kindly. Hope this chapter is good enough!**

...

There taking to long.

He sat there, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Fenris and Isabela were coming back. But every time he did he was presented with nothing. What was taking them so long? He really wanted to know why they were taking so long. What if Isabela managed to bed Fenris? No, she would never do that. She already knows that he was trying to bed the elf. But, then again, she was trying to get into Fenris' pants since that day in the Alianage. What if she _stole_ him? Well, technically she can't steal Fenris due to no one owning him.

"Hawke," Merrill looked at him with that curious and concerned face. She smiled at him, as he looked over to her. "Would you like to come with me to look around. I was curious whether we would be ambushed while we sleep." It was strange for her to be so wise. Not that she was dumb, its just that she can be sooo... Clueless. But it appears in this instance that she is quite smart. He smiled back at her, knowing what the _real _reason for this was,

"Of course, Merrill." He answered.

"Are you sure it is wise to go alone?" Aveline asked. "You should probably take Anders with you." Hawke looked at said apostate, and saw he was sleeping. Obviously he was working himself to hard at his clinic.

"I think Anders is a bit busy at the moment." He looked back to Aveline. "We'll be fine Aveline. We can take care of ourselves." She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Besides, we might run into Isabela and Fenris." Merrill said. Varric looked at the two, and nodded.

"Have fun possibly killing things." He said, understanding full well what the trip was meant for. They both nodded, and when Aveline finally agreed to let them go, they walked up a small bit of hill.

"Hey, Merrill," He called out to the little elf girl. She turned her head to him. "Thanks." He said with a smile. She smiled as well, and ruffled his hair (Although she had to stand on her tippy toes to do so). It was a light kind heart'd gesture, always so sweet.

"Of course, Hawke. But you should really stop worrying so much about Fenris. He'll come around in time. You have to be patient, with only light nudges, otherwise he'll back away." When you think about it, Merrill knows a lot more then she lets on. And also when you think about it...

"Fenris is kinda like an animal, really. A frightened little... cat..." He could only imagine what would happen if he told this to Anders. Maybe that would stop him from arguing with Fenris all the time. In fact, he should try that. But then again, if Fenris heard that he thought he was like a timid cat, he might just forget about everything and pull out his heart... He looked to the ground wondering, could Fenris break his heart...?

He was pulled back to the now and forever, by well timed laughter. "Oh! Oh, Antraste's ass, that it hilarious!" Only one person sounded like that.

Isabela, Dammit! And next to her... Oh, this is just his f***ing luck. Next to her stood Fenris, arms crossed around his chest, and glaring, rather effectively at him. He instinctively took a step back, slightly away from the agitated elf.

"Um, did you hear that?" Why did he always have to ask the obvious questions? He sighed. _I always have to say the wrong things..._ He gave a small smile at the duo, and Fenris just glared at him more furiously. He let loose a lifeless little laugh, whilst Isabela continued her prattle. Leaving him thinking how much of an idiot he is.

"Oh, maker! Fenris, a little kitten!" She laughed a bit more, until finally sobering. He and Fenris had a little staring contest, and it appeared he won, since Fenris moved to leave.

"Fen-" He tried, but the elf was already long gone. He gave out a frustrated sigh, and walked off in the opposite direction. He could hear something from Merrill, but right now he couldn't care less. Stupid elf could have his time 'Alone'. _But for all the time he's had alone, you'd think he would have sorted out his maker forsaken feelings! _Hawke thought bitterly, as he sat down under an overhang. He hated all this waiting. He was Hawke, he was a man of action, not waiting patiently for a stupid elf to come out of his emotional hiding place. Nothing good would ever come from this, ever.

...

A CAT!

Hawke compared him to a cat! of all things! How could he think that? But most importantly, why did he care so much? It was just an observation. He paused in his angry stride as the thought appeared, but soon came back to the frightened bit. Why would he be scared? He was perfectly fine.

_You sure about that? _It seemed the voice decided to show its...face?

_Venhedis! Not you again! Why do you bother me so?!_

_Because you ignore the truth._

_Wha-_

_Stop this! He is right in his decision to not trust that man! _Then the harsher voice came. The voices sounded so much like his... What was going on?

_Leave me alone, demons! _That had to be it, it just had to. Otherwise, he didn't know what he was to do.

_We are no demons, Fenris. We are those of which help you to make the right decisions. _That sounded like something Varric told him about once. Lets see... Consciences. The small voices in your head that are meant to tell you right or wrong. Or, according to Isabela, to be just plain annoying. But how is his relationship with Hawke right or wrong?

_Even he can see that listening to you is a waist of time. _The voice that sounded like Fenris when he was having a really horrible day.

_He is not saying that. It is just that his curiosity has come up to wonder why we are here. _He must be delusional, must be.

_If he were meaning that, he would not have thought it, and would have just asked. _This needed to stop.

_Will both of you shut up! _That seemed to have silenced them enough for him to think properly. Why was this happening to him? Was he becoming an abomination? He couldn't be. He never accepted a stupid deal. But the problem is, he didn't know what was worse, being possessed, or being insane.

_Being possessed is worse._ Angry.

_No, Because when your possessed, at least you have your sanity somewhere in your head. _Light.

_Have you even heard the term 'Mindless Abomination'?_

_Shut up! _He repeated. These damn things needed to get out of his head soon.

_We will leave, Fenris, _The louder voice started, _But only when you realize what true freedom is._

_Whaa-AAAHHHH-aaa! _He stopped when his foot crashed into something, throwing him off balance, and tripping. He put his hands up to try and break the fall as best he could, which was very little. His lower arms landed first, sliding on the rough sand. His whole body eventually landed with a thump. He groaned. Then heard something next to him, put could barely process anything behind the foggyness in his head. He tried to get onto his elbows, but the pain hit him faster then anything, making him fell right back on the ground. He then felt hands on his shoulder, and reacted out of instinct, grabbing the hand, and flipping positions, raising a lyrium fist, and about to pull the heart out of the figure, but stopped himself when he saw who the person was. Stupid man always had to be in the _wrong_ place, at the _wrong_ time. He slowly sat down in-between Hawke's legs, deactivating his markings. He glared at the human.

"What?" Hawke asked. Fenris gave an angry growl.

"Why did you trip me?" He asked as calmly as he could. It seemed it didn't work, as he saw Hawke's muscles tense.

"It was an accident." They stared at each other for a few minutes, Fenris not realizing where he was sitting at first, until that little voice told him. He let loose an agitated scowl, and stood up. He reached out to Hawke, offering a hand up. The rogue accepted gladly. Once he was up, Fenris continued glaring.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked. Hawke shrugged.

"I wanted to find a place to hide from the upcoming 'How dare you compare me to such an animal!' and blah blah, so on and so forth." He frowned. That was exactly what he was gonna do, wasn't it? _He knows me more then I know myself... But how? _Then suddenly the only thing he could feel was pain, as something shot him in the shoulder. The shot pushed him, and he was about to fall, but Hawke caught him just in time. He cursed himself on the inside for letting his guard down. Hawke laid him down on the ground, and exited his vision. Then all he could hear was yelling, and the clash of blades. He could also feel the magic seeping from the battle field. He was losing to much blood, and soon enough he also lost his hold on reality, as he went into the lovely bliss of unconsciousness.

...

Hawke had a lot of people to blame for everything in his life. He could blame darkspawn for destroying his home, he could blame Fenris for being so damn stubborn, and he could also blame these bandits for interrupting him. Was he ever gonna get a break? Not likely. _Stupid everyone.._ He thought, as he dispatched another bandit, and went on to the next. All he wanted to do is be left alone. And probably for Fenris to not be so damn hot, Maybe then he wouldn't be doing all this.

As he was fighting, it appeared Isabela and Merrill had found them, and were helping him kill the enemies. Now all he needed was for Anders to heal the stupid elf that could die of blood loss if he left him there for any longer. He killed the very last bandit with a slash to the throat, making blood spill everywhere.

He didn't wait any longer before running back to the elves side, and examining the wound. It was just an arrow to the arm, but Hawke could see the green liquid leaking out of the arrow, and that meant poison. He had to get him to Anders, quickly. He picked Fenris up, and carried him towards camp. He could hear voices, but ignored them. If he didn't get Fenris healed soon then he would die, and that is not how the elves adventure would end, And he would make sure of it.

...

**Yep, I'm cutting it here. I'm evil like that. Well, its not much surprise that Fenris got wounded. It happens in all the fics somehow. I know its crap, but my brain hurts right now. R&R! (Which I'm positive means 'Read and Review'.**

**Good Day/Night.**


	9. Flower

**I am so sorry for the wait! I have writers block, so I spent the whole time thinking about what should happen! And then I got sick and today I burnt my foot! This has just been a really bad month. Anyway, here is the chapter you were all waiting on.**

...

Anders!" He yelled as soon as the camp came into view. It was getting to serious. Fenris had stopped moving, but thankfully he was still breathing. He should have never of let this happen. He was such an idiot! "Anders!" He yelled again, and it appeared he caught there attention, he they turned there heads to them. As soon as they saw the elf, they stood up. He finally reached the camp, and laid Fenris down on a blanket that Merrill had lain down.

"Andraste's knickers, what happened?" Anders, being more awake then when they had left, said. He looked at him with a frustrated stare.

"I'll tell you later, just get down here and help me!" He yelled to him, pulling a health poltice out of his pack. He had to get that arrow out before he could do anything. Anders came down, and looked over his new patient. Hawke moved his hands to the shaft of the arrow, and yanked it out as quickly as possible. Fenris groaned in his unconscious state. "Anders, the arrow had poison on it." Anders grabbed the arrow out of Hawke's hand.

"That's just brilliant." Sarcasm. "OK, so all I have to do is purge the poison, and seal the wound." His hands went to hover over Fenris. Soon enough, the hands started radiating a blue glow, and Fenris' wound started to stop bleeding.

"What happened, Hawke." Aveline asked. Hawke sighed, but still answered her,

"We were ambushed, as it seems. It seemed to have been a surprise attack, the surprise being Fenris getting shot." He heard Anders give a triumphant 'Ha!'. He quickly turned his head to the mage. He was still healing Fenris, so what was that for? Then he heard Aveline and Varric sigh.

"What?"

"You made a joke." Varric intoned. "In front of Blondie."

"Now we'll never have peace and quiet." Aveline put in. He was confused at first, but then he remembered the little bet he made with Anders. _Oh, dammit! _He gave a bitter laugh. The blue light turned off, and he saw that Anders was done.

"Is he fully healed?" Anders gave a tired rolling of the eyes.

"Pretty much. Now all he needs is rest. And so do I. I'm gonna retire early. Try not to get yourselves killed while I'm now here." He said, getting up. Hawke got up to pat him on the back.

"Thanks Anders." He said with a sincere smile. Anders smiled back, and left for his tent. Hawke sat back down beside the elf. Merrill and Isabela came back from... Wait when did they leave?

"Where did you two go?" He asked.

"To give you all some 'Alone' time." Isabela said. Merrill came to Fenris' other side.

"How is he?" She asked in that oh so innocent voice. It was amazing how she could be so worried about Fenris, despite the fact that Fenris can be so mean to her. It was the real magic that Merrill gave to everyone. Sometimes she can be to kind. He smiled at her.

"He's fine. All he needs is some rest." She nodded, and placed a small flower in Fenris' hand. He looked at it curiously. "Whats that?"

"Oh, that. Its a special flower that is said to help cure most illnesses. I was hoping he would use it." He still looked at it curiously.

"Also," Isabela added, "Its to prevent him from dying. Mostly because we would hate to have to put up with a Hawke that just wonders around, doing nothing, in this state of depression. It would make you utterly boring." She finished. He laughed a bit, but shook it off.

"That's not true. I would probably wonder around the world, in search of something to make him come back to me. We cant have a band of misfits without the glowy elf." He felt Fenris start to shift, making his gaze snap back to the elf. It appeared Fenris was coming back to the world of the living, as he opened his eyes. He looked around for a few seconds, before trying to move. He looked up to Hawke, and frowned.

"Why is it I always seem to wake up to your face?" Hawke smirked at him.

"Oh, you love it. I know I would be happy if I could wake up to a handsome face every morning." He said in a voice dripping with honey, or at least he hoped so. Now that he thought about it, it would be nice to wake up to Fenris' face every morning. Being able to look into those tired eyes, and the sleepy expression... _Dammit! Now the thoughts in my head! _He sighed as something brought him out of his little fantasy.

"How long was I out?" It appeared Fenris had sat up, and was now expecting him to answer with a coherent sentence. "And whats this?" He held the flower Merrill gave him up.

"Oh. Um, that's just a herb used for some healing." Merrill said. "It's meant to heal injuries and also to help keep away illness." Hawke looked to her with a utterly surprised look.

"Here I thought Anders was our only healer. Now whenever there are missions I can't take him on I know who to bring instead." He patted her lightly on the back. She just shook her head, furiously.

"It was just something I learned. We Dalish elves have to evade serious injury and illness as well as anyone." He nodded.

"So it seems." He turned back to Fenris. Not so unexpectedly, he was glaring. Problem was he didn't know whether it was because he was saying all this to a blood mage, or the fact that Fenris could be jealous. It could go either way. But that ambush still messed up his plans.

Fenris got up. Seeming fine, until he stumbled. Hawke, being the perfect rogue he is, quickly stood up and supported the elf.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with his trade mark smirk. Fenris still glared at him. He just accepted it. Fenris pushed him away, and started wondering off.

"Well, he seems intent on killing himself." Varric said.

"Yeah." He said quickly, before going after the crazy elf.

...

Stupid blood mage! Stupid flower! Stupid bandits! And most of all...

Stupid Hawke.

Why did that man seem intent on pestering him? Are people just attracted to annoying him? First his number one torment was Danerius. Then it was that little bitch, Hadriana. And now it has to be Hawke. There's no way he will ever escape. There's no escape.

_Or is there? _He should name these things. Or at least ask there names.

_Names are not only irrelevant, but they are also ugly._ Well, that doesn't help at all! All he wanted to do was escape this torment. Would it ever end?

_Do not listen to him. My name is Leto. His name is Fen'Harel. We are based on what you humans call 'Right and wrong'._

_And which, may I ask, is right? _He asked the two.

_I am right!_

_Calm yourself. We are trying to help him, not scare him._

_And the name? Isn't Fen'Harel meant to be the dread wolf of Dalish legend?_

_He is named that because the 'Fen' of your name is based off of Fen'Harel._

_Then why is your name Leto?_

_You will find out soon enough. _These things would drive him crazy with all this 'Question and Answer'. It would be nice to have at least a little of that answer and a little less of the question. And where did they come from? Is this the penalty of his paranoia? He had never heard of such a thing happening. But then again he has been a slave for as long as he could remember.

He felt something land on his shoulder and his first instinct was to beat off the offending limp and maybe tear it off while he was at it. But he decided to go with the simpler version and just grabbed, what he assumed was a hand, and got it into an arm lock. When he turned around to face this person he sighed to see it was Hawke. He let go of the arm, and Hawke started rubbing it in a vain attempt to ease the pain that was probably inflicted there.

"Well, I've had worse hello's." Hawke said with a light laugh. It didn't get rid of the glare plastered onto his face.

"What are you doing here? And I am sure you know better then to grab my from behind." Hawke made a weird face, but shook it off soon after, giving a small smile.

"Why do you keep running away? Or is it storming off? I forget."

"I..." Hawke raised a brow.

"You...?" Damn Hawke and his insistent nagging. He gave out a noise of annoyance and started walking away. The problem was Hawke didn't leave him alone. He followed from behind him. Fenris walked to the only spot her knew of. The spot he went to before and Isabela found him. He sat down on the stone, leaning on the large rock behind him. Hawke sat next to him.

They looked out at the sea, in mildly peaceful silence, watching as the sun sunk lower into the sea.

"Wow. What a beautiful sunset." Hawke remark. Fenris kinda agreed with that notion, but decided against telling Hawke for fear that Hawke's ego might blow up. He just decided to say,

"You say that as if you have not seen such a thing before." Hawke turned his head to look at him, that stupid smile still on his face, and shrugged.

"I've seen it but never at the sea before. The yellow and orange of the sun making contact with a blue and indigo of the sea. It's truly beautiful." He looked back to the ocean.

"You already said it was beautiful." Hawke laughed.

"Well, you can never say it enough. Speaking the truth is what I'm good at."

"No, if you told the truth then you would lose every game you ever played against Isabela and Varric."

"I guess that's true. But who says I can't win an honest game?"

"Isabela, Varric, Aveline, Merrill, Bethany, Leandra-"

"OK! Stop. I get it." Fenris gave his own little smirk. He looked to the ocean and sighed.

"But it is true. It is quite beautiful." Hawke put an arm around his shoulders. Making him glare at his captor.

"I knew you would agree with me." Hawke said. Fenris pushed Hawke away.

"Reveal in it while it lasts." The sun started fully disappearing into the sea. Hawke got up, and offered a hand to Fenris.

"I will. Now, lets get back to the others. Before it gets to dark." Fenris stared at the hand for a bit, before accepting it. They walked back to the others. Fenris really did wonder what Hawke was thinking sometimes. He probably would never know.

...

**I know this is short, but remember the writers block! If you have any ideas, please tell me! I'm kinda rushing the finish of this. I want to be in time to make a Christmas special.**

**Have a nice Day/Night!**


	10. Maps suck

**There was a longer wait then usual. And there is also a perfectly good explanation. I have writers block. So I decided to add something that will be a bit of a surprise. Have fun!**

...

It had been nice to see Fenris like that. Just calm. Like all the things that had happened to him in his life had been erased. Hawke wanted more then anything to make all that pain Fenris went through to go away. He knew that was impossible, but he would still try. Fenris needs to try and have a proper life. And the only way to truly live is to have great friends around to help you along the way.

Hawke looked over to the elf to see him looking vividly at the ocean. His features had softened and he was more relaxed. There was something about it that made his insides go all fuzzy, along with his heart ache. Maker, he wanted to just cuddle the elf! Fenris turned his head back to the front of them, but seemed to have noticed Hawke's lingering gaze. He raised a questioning brow at Hawke.

"What are you looking at?" Fenris asked in that oh so sexy voice. Hawke looked away after some time, grinning at the elf.

"I was looking at the handsome elf next to me. Is there anyone else here?" He asked. Fenris looked ahead. Then suddenly, he stopped walking and nodded.

"It seems there is." Hawke in turn stopped beside Fenris, and looked to the front. As it happens there were people there. From what he could see, it was two men. And they also seemed to be arguing. It was so loud they could here it from where they were.

"This doesn't seem right." One of them said, as he looked down at a map. His companion snatched the map from his hands. He looked from the map, to the other man next to him, wearing a glare that could match Fenris'.

"You idiot! You had the map upside down the whole time!" He yelled. is companion rubbed the back of his head, with a light laugh.

If this was another fight he would have to go through, then he would be pissed. And Hawke was usually a very well tempered guy. One of the men, a blond with a scarf on his neck, looked over to them and whispered something to his companion. Whatever it was, it only seemed to piss the man off further. The blond gave a small smile, and yelled over to them.

"Escuse me! Where are we?" Hawke contemplated whether it was right to give them information or not. Then he just wondered what the hell he was thinking. When the hell did he give a damn who he helped? He answered.

"The wounded coast!" The blonds companion, a man with black hair and a bandana tied around his head, raised an eyebrow. Hawke got the question, "You know, in the Free Marches!" The blond sighed. Hawke decided it was probably best to talk to the travelers. He walked over to them, not sure whether Fenris was following him or not.

"Seriously? The Free Marches?" The blond asked when Hawke was at a range were they didn't have to yell.

"If the mountains didn't give that away enough. Where did you think you were?" Fenris walked beside him, making him look at the elf. It seems he was glaring at the blond. But why? The blond didn't seem to notice the glare being directed his way, but he didn't think that he would, considering there was already a glare being directed at him from his companion.

"Oh, Ferelden. Maybe even Orlais. I thought it felt a bit warmer her." Blond said. That attracted Hawke's attention.

"Your from Ferelden?"

"Here I thought it as the accent that would give me away. Your Fereldan two, I'm guessing?"

"It seems so. I'm Cody Hawke. This is my friend, Fenris." He motioned to the elf standing next to him. Jasper gave a nod of acknowledgment to Fenris.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper, and this is-"

"I can very well introduce myself." Said person interrupted. "And I don't think we should trust them." Another one of those 'They might stab us in the back while we sleep' guys. Jasper looked to his companion, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, shush." Jasper turned back to them. "This is Leaf. He doesn't trust anyone." Leaf looked at Jasper with a 'I am really pissed off' expression.

"I trust people. Just not snarky mages and the people they call 'Friends'." Jasper flinched at the word mage. Well, that must be why Fenris was glaring so openly. Must have been looking at the staff strapped to Jasper's back. How did he not notice that?

"Well, trust me when I say that your going the wrong way. Head to Kirkwall and take a ship to wherever you wanted to go." Leaf walked passed them with the intention of leaving. Jasper, however, didn't seem to be leaving. Leaf stopped when he noticed his companion wasn't following him.

"Uh, we need to go." Leaf said to Jasper.

"But it's getting dark."

"So?" _These two are pretty funny._ Hawke thought.

"Well, we might get ambushed."

"I don't care."

"You don't seem to care about much."

"I got over caring long ago."

"Why?"

"Shut up!" Fenris yelled. "You are both being irritating." Both Jasper and Leaf looked at Fenris, Jasper's eyes staying to his face, while Leaf's seem to have gotten an interest in his tattoos. But who could blame him? They were awfully pretty. That thought made his own gaze fall down to the elves tattoos. Said elf got slightly annoyed at the looks.

"Stop staring at my tattoos." He scowled at him and Leaf. Leaf only raised a brow, and looked up at Fenris' face.

"Where did you get them?" He asked with genaral curiosity. That only increased Fenris' annoyance.

"I do not want to talk about it." Leaf walked up to Fenris, and raised a questioning hand.

"Is it...lyrium..?" Fenris batted away the hand. Hawke watched the little exchange, and was slightly surprised that he figured out the lyrium thing. Leaf straightened up, but still looked quite curious. "There is no way anyone could put up with the pain that comes from getting those, especially the constant ache."

"You know of them?" Fenris asked. Leaf nodded.

"On one of me and my.." He looked to Jasper, trying to find the right word. "..Companions expeditions," Jasper's face fell. "We went to Tevinter to find a forgotten artifact. While we were searching an old Tevinter ruin, we found this book containing information about the lyrium ghost." Jasper walked up to them. Hawke, seeming to just find his voice ever since that argument, spoke.

"Do you still have this book?" He shrugged, and looked to Jasper.

"Do we?" He asked. Jasper started looking through a bag on his belt and pulled out am old book with strange writing. Jasper gave a smirk.

"You mean this?"

"Yes, I mean that." Jasper continued to hold the book, completely ignoring Leaf's outstretched hand.

"It's a wonder we didn't sell it. We usually sell everything we find, no matter how small." Jasper started. Leaf wiggled his fingers, silently demanding the book, Jasper still didn't give it. "I remember the time we went to Tevinter. I swear, you couldn't take two steps without seeing a slave or blood magic. It got so irritating. We were just lucky that we were both humans. That reminds me of that time we went to that forest, in Ferelden. I remember how there was that artifact that could turn people into elves. It was funny seeing you as an elf, Leaf." Said person scowled at Jasper. But Jasper seemed content on ignoring such things. "And then there was that one artifact that-"

"Just give me the blasted book!" Leaf yelled.

"Only if we get to make up camp. If we try traveling now, were gonna end up lost in the dark." If looks could kill... well, you get the jest.

"Why don't you come back with us?" Hawke asked. He could see Fenris eyeing that book. Probably wanting to know more about what he had gotten himself into all those years ago. And he could only assume he could read Tevinter, even though he couldn't read the stuff they had now.

"You have a camp nearby?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure our friends will love you."

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah, you really need to meet them. With what I've heard so far, your adventures could beat mine." Jasper seemed to have considered this for a moment.

"Well, it's not like we had a better idea." He looked back to Leaf. "How about that, Leaf? You okay with us staying for just a bit?" Leaf rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Great! Lead on!" Jasper said to Hawke. It was strange how people keep't getting him to be the leader. But in this case, it kinda made sense.

"I don't know about this, Hawke." Fenris said, glaring at Jasper. "He could be a blood mage."

"If he was, I would never have decided to put up with him and killed him on sight." Leaf said walking passed them.

"And I should trust your word because?" Fenris asked Leaf.

"Because I have lost a lot more to blood magic then you would think." Leaf looked back once, with a pained look, then continued onward. Technically he should be leading because the chances off Leaf knowing were to go to too find there camp wasn't very high.

"Come on then." Hawke intoned, grabbing Fenris' arm. Jasper followed as well.

...

**And there you have it! Those are my OC's, Jasper and Leaf. Funny pair them. I don't know why they are both guys... They just are. Anyway, I am currently writing about there pasts and how they met. And soon enough, it will be on my Fanfiction page. Soon, not right now.**

**Cya!**


	11. I've Lost More Then You

**Oh, Maker! This is so late! And its kinda short to. I have been busy with my other story's. I think the Christmas special is gonna be late. I can't do it, unless this is done. (Unless I make a Fenders one... NEVERMIND!) ON TO THE STORY!**

...

"Hey, guys!" He yelled out as they approached the rest of there companions. Aveline and Merrill looked over to them, while Isabela and Varric seemed to be in an argument. He wondered what they were arguing about. Probably which of them if the better rogue. But he doubted they would do that without him there as well.

"Hello Hawke." Merrill said. Hawke waved to her with a smile. Her eyes then landed on the two other people. She stood up, walking over to them. Once she had reached them she looked to Hawke and Fenris. "Who are these two?" She asked, looking back to Jasper and Leaf. Jasper took a step closer, grabbing hold of Merrill's hand.

"My name is Jasper, milady." He said, kissing her knuckles. Her cheeks turned a small tinge of pink. Jasper came back up. "And what is your name, my dear?"

"Oh, my name is Merrill."

"What a lovely name." Leaf walked passed the two, going towards a rock near the sea. After Merrill and Jasper had done with introductions, they all went over to the others. This is when they were able to hear the argument going on between Isabela and Varric.

"I swear Ravaini, it was this big." Varric said, using his hands to display a curtain size.

"I've had many in my hands and none were _that_ big." Wait, were they talking about...? Oh this was just like them. _Have an argument about that while I'm gone_. Hawke walked to the two, wanting to see if he was right. And, knowing them, he probably was.

"What in Maker's name are you two talking about?" Varric looked at Hawke then.

"Daggers," Oh... Haha.. "Wait, what did you think we were talking about?" He put his hands up.

"Nothing." Isabela looked at him, and laughed.

"Oh, you thought we were talking about co-"

"That's enough!" He said, covering Merrill's ears. Isabela started rolling on the floor, laughing. Varric chuckled.

"Hawke, when do you think I would see one of those? Unless your forgetting, I'm straight." The pirate and the bard keep't laughing for a bit, before finally calming down. Isabela's eyes landed on the newbie in there (Currently very strange) group. She stood, walking over to him.

"Now who is this?" She asked in a seductive tone. Jasper smiled just as seductively at her.

"Greetings, my lady. My name is Jasper. And you are?"

"Isabela. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Get a room." Hawke said. If those two keep't it up, this trip would get very interesting. But he didn't think it would be good for the other members of the squad. Isabela looked to him, then smiled.

"Jealous Hawke? Or is it just acting? You should know Fenris isn't here to watch." Wait, what? He looked around and, like she said, Fenris wasn't there anymore. He looked further around and spotted the elf going over to the rock that Leaf is at.

"Hmm. Must be going to get that book." That had to be the reason. But this means he can't get anywhere with the elf. Dammit! Everything has to be so damn complicated! Now what was he meant to do? He had to do something. _Calm down, Cody. Your being selfish. Fenris wants to learn more about his powers and you can't keep that from him, no matter what you do, or who you are._ He sighed, going to sit down at the fire. Shortly after, Anders came back from his little cat nap. _Hehe, cat nap. _He turned his head to the mage and smiled.

"Good evening, sir. How was the rest?" Anders sat down next to him and yawned.

"It was good enough, considering the heat. Nothing would be better right now then a cool change." He saw Anders eyes widen a little. "That's it! A cool change." He started charging up a spell and there was suddenly a cold breeze that made him shiver. It was a good change to the heat. It must have been an ice spell.

"Why does it suddenly feel colder?" Aveline asked.

"Don't worry about it." Anders said. Ahh, this is why he liked Anders. He could make the heat go away. He was a good friend. "Hey Hawke," His attention went back to the Apostate. "Who's that, talking to Isabela?" He looked to Isabela and Jasper.

"Oh, that's Jasper. Me and Fenris found him and his companion lost and it was getting dark, so I invited them to hang out with us." Anders nodded.

"Ok, then. Wait, what about his companion?"

"'He's hanging out with Fenris over there," He pointed to the rock that both men were sitting on. "His name is Leaf and apparently he found this book detailing the Lyrium Ghost. Fenris could find out the true meaning of his powers with that." Anders nodded again.

"But what is he really was made to be a monster? What if when he realizes what he is he turns against us and kills us all. Knowing him, he could do it." He sighed.

"There always hope." In this case, he was praying to the Maker, in case any of those _did_ happen.

...

He looked at the cover of the book, running his fingers over the delicate markings that were similar to his own. He would read it but he didn't know how. If Hawke had assumed otherwise, he really was as stupid as he acts. It was a good feeling to have all the information he needed about his powers right in his hands.

"You know, you don't have to wait to start reading it." Leaf said. Looks like he doesn't know much about slave education, either. These people should learn how slaves are used. Then maybe they wouldn't ignore it so much. And yet everyone just ignores Tevinter, like it won't come out and attack there homes while they sleep. Because they would.

"I do not know how to read. Tevinter, or otherwise." Leaf arched a brow at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to read?" Fenris frowned. His expression softened, but it was not in any of the ways everyone wants. This was in sadness, disappointment. But most of all, grief.

"I do not remember my mother. I do not remember anything before the markings. The pain chased away any memory I may have had, along with any family." Now it was Leaf's turn to frown, as he looked down at the sand.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Suddenly anger boiled inside him.

"I do not need your pity." He said, anger leaking from the whole sentence. Leaf, however, just gave a bitter laugh.

"It is not pity. More of relation. I have lost everything, as well. I find you to be lucky, since you can't remember what you had last, you don't feel the guilt of perhaps being the only survivor in a catastrophe that killed all your family and friends." Leaf sighed. "I almost wish I was you."

"Almost." Leaf smiled.

"Yeah, almost." They stayed in a pause for awhile, before Leaf spoke up. "I know how to read Tevinter. I can either teach you, or read it to you. There aren't to many people that know how to read this stuff, so the likeliness of you finding another teacher is pretty slim." Fenris nodded.

"But aren't you and your friend leaving soon?"

"I guess it could wait. Although you would owe me." Fenris frowned at the thought of owing him anything.

"I do not like owing people."

"Of course you don't. Well, you could repay me with a place to stay for me and my...um.. Friend?" Fenris' lips turned up slightly.

"You are unsure of that?" Leaf laughed.

"Well he is a mage. Mages aren't really trustworthy. But I will admit, he has his uses."

"Of course he does."

"Oh, was that sarcasm? I feel so burnt."

"You should."

"I'm burning right off the face of the earth. I'm never gonna see the light of day again! Only the light of the fire burning me!" They both laughed.

"Stop it. If you continue to burn, I will have no one to give me the information of this book."

"So that's a deal then?" Leaf asked, reaching his hand out.

"I guess. But if your mage turns into an Abomination, I will be forced to kill him." Fenris took the hand and they shook on it.

"Don't worry about it. He would never accept a deal from a demon. To damn stubborn."

"You sound almost disappointed."

"Well, that just means I can't kill him, right?"

"Indeed it does." Fenris agreed. Leaf grabbed the book from his hands and opened it.

"Shall we get started?"

"We shall."

...

**They grow up so fast! ;) I mean my OC'S, of course. Leaf's past was all in all a fail. I am currently writing it, (Which is way this is so late) And it will be a oneshot, combined with Jasper's past. So it will be how they met, what happened before hand, so on and so on.**

**Cya!**


	12. Darts?

**It's been a long time since I updated this. I am very sorry for the wait! I lost my internet, then when I got it back I spent so much time reading and crap that I forgot about updating my stories. Ideas were in short supply, also. But my brother had helped me out, so now I have the rest of this story planned out. So a big thanks to him!**

**Um.. I forgot to do warnings and carp. There are going to be MAJOR swear words in this. And If you didn't guess, Male/Male stuff. Don't like then I'm not making for you haters, I'm making it for the people that like it.**

...

Leaf and Fenris ended up hanging out at that rock for about half an hour, even though the sun had already set and there was shit to no light other from the moon. It was a beautiful moon, though. Fenris stored the book in his pack, for safe keeping. You never know what could happen. This is the Free Marches, after all. They ended up talking about other stuff, like how they had met there companions, (Or in Leaf's case, companion.)

It was still hot, though.

He could feel his leather armor sticking to him because of all the sweat. He looked longingly at the ocean, noting how cold it would be, while a stretch of silence went past. If he had been looking, he would have noticed Leaf giving that same look to the ocean.

Fenris got up. "We should return to the others, least they forget our presence."

"I don't think that would be possible. One of them has been giving you 'that look'." Fenris' eyes snapped to Leaf, who had also stood up and had his arms crossed over his chest, along with a grin that could match some of the other people he knew. But what was he talking about?

"What is 'that look'?" Leaf looked at him, appearing unimpressed.

"You know, when someone likes someone, they tend to watch you with this look of want and longing when they think no one is looking." That did nothing to stop the peeking of his curiosity, only raise it. Fenris had never heard such a thing.

"Which one?" Fenris asked, knowing a bit what the answer might be. He knew enough to know who it would be, but that didn't stop him from being any less angry about it. Had everyone noticed except him? He had a feeling it was...

"Umm... that one with the black hair, purple eyes, Hawke, I think it was." Fenris couldn't help the glare that appeared on his face. Of course it was Hawke. But Hawke seemed to want everyone, no matter what race, height, class, he would just... Flirt with everyone. Well, not everyone, but mostly _everyone_. But Hawke had been acting extra weird.

It had been ever since that one night, when he rescued Cody from having to deal with his fear of thunder and lighting on his own. Then it had happened again when they'er 'friends' had trapped them in that room, alone. And ever since then, Hawke had been getting more and more strange.

"Why is it that everyone seems to be gay?" Leaf said, scrunching up his nose. "To many people I meet are like that." He continued as he started walking over to the others. Fenris caught up to him, and they arrived where the others were drinking and playing cards around the small fire that was keep't small for fear of it making it even more hot then it already was. This fire served only for light.

The two unlikely friends sat inbetween Hawke and Jasper. Both trying to keep away from each other for fear of the other looking at there cards. Overall, it was a party of meaningless fear.

"Ah, glad to see you have joined us." Varric intoned. He then looked to Leaf. "And I see you have brought this new friend of yours. How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service." Leaf nodded in Varric's direction to mark acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leaf. Not one for last names, though."

"None of us are, sweet thing. I'm Isabela. Its always nice to meet someone that can appreciate a good bandana." Isabela said, motioning with her drink to the bandana tied around his head, with a wink. Leaf unconsciously touched it, much to his displeasure, as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"And it is strange to see someone who isn't wearing pants."

"Just makes it easier for little tumbles in the dark." She replied with a wink. Fenris could see the two pink spots appear on Leaf's cheeks.

"I don't think I'll be rushing to try it anytime soon."

"They never do." Hawke said, before taking a sip of his ale. "Well, that would depend on the person, I guess. You never know, right?"

"You see Hawke, that there is why I like you!" Isabela said. Hawke smirked at her.

"I am here to please." Isabela narrowed her eyes with a smile.

"Be careful what you say, Hawke. Fenris might just get jealous." Fenris glared at the pirate. He really did not want to be dragged into this conversation. Never, ever. Not for Varric's stories, OR Isabela's fucking fiction. Nothing good comes from being in a conversation with rogues.

An arm came to wrap around his shoulders, making him tense. Touch was a reminder, a reminder of Tevinter and what happened there. It was also a reminder of that night a few days before they came to this beach. Stupid fucking Hawke. He already looked tipsy.

"How much ale have you two drank?" Fenris asked in an irritated tone. Cody held up his fingers and started counting. Isabela was doing the same.

"I think it was... Um.. Izzy, how much have we drank?"

"Be shit if I know."

"You two need to control the amount you drink." Aveline said, instead of staying in her silent spot, avoiding what Fenris was having to go through. Her eyes went to Leaf. "My name is Aveline Vallen. I apologize for the state in which you see my friends now."

"Fenris drinks more then both of us! Why aren't you scolding him?" Hawke complained.

"She's saving it for you so you can spank him." Isabela added, her eyes glazed with lust as she looked between Hawke and Fenris. Fenris could feel the blush creeping up his neck.

"Fenris drinks in his own space and not in-front of people he had only known for five minutes." Aveline said. Hawke removed the arm from Fenris' shoulders to point at Aveline.

"That is not true! When I first met him we drank Aggregio pavali, a Tevinter wine. Fenris was so drunk he threw the bottle at the wall."

"I was not drunk. I was angry. As a plus the wall looked like it needed to be re-decorated." Fenris said, to prove he wasn't drunk at the time and could still remember the exact words that had come from Hawke's mouth. Hawke himself seemed caught off-guard at the sudden remembrance, but all the more, smiled at him. Hawke put his arm back around Fenris, giving a little squeeze.

"Aww, you even remember our conversation! I feel so special!" Fenris could only roll his eyes, as he pinched Hawke's hand and removed the arm. Hawke making a sound at the unexpected pain along the way. Fenris let himself smirk at the rogue.

"So you should." He then grabbed the bottle of wine in front of Hawke's feet, (Which I forgot to mention. *Shrugs*) And took a large gulp, silently hopping he can manage to drink his way into unconsciousness so he doesn't have to go through this night.

"You know," Jasper starts, his eyes on Anders. "I think I know you." Anders looks up from his cup of wine to the newbie. Anders narrowed his eyes slightly, seeming to have thought the same thing about Jasper. Eventually, (And through a LOT of awkward staring,) Anders clapped his hands together, then pointed to Jasper.

"Andraste's tits, aren't you Jasper? As in the Fereldan Circle mage Jasper?"

"And aren't you Anders? As in escape the Circle several times and get thrown into solitary, Anders?"

"It's been ages! I thought you were dead!"

"Nothing can keep me down. And you forget, I _was _the smartest mage in that tower." Leaf coughed a few times, which could also be translated into '*Cough* giant ego, *Cough*' To which Jasper glared lightly at his companion.

"Sorry. Just got this TERRIBLE cough lately. Please, by all means, carry on." Leaf said with a grin, before picking up a stick and poking the small fire.

"You know," Isabela says, keeping the trend of copying what someone else said. She looked at Leaf, then Jasper, then back and so on. "I think, and this is just a theory, that you two might have a thing." She purred out. Leaf blushed furiously and went into a coughing fit. While Jasper smirked at his companions reaction. Isabela laughed at the show. Fenris patted Leaf's back to try to help with the coughing. Even though, he himself, also had a smile on his face from Leaf's fit.

Leaf eventually managed to calm down the coughing to wheeze out, "No, no. I am positive that I am straight, thank you very much. There is no way that would ever happen, end of story, bye." Isabela laughed even more, earning her a glare from Aveline for making Leaf feel uncomfortable. Varric chuckled at his sentence.

"This story is just beginning, Bandana. So I suggest you get used to whatever is going to come your way in the future. Otherwise. you'll be in the shitter."

"Good thing I managed to get used to all my new friends before all this new shit happened to me." Hawke intoned. Varric chuckled and the two of them talked while Isabela still looked at the other two with a strange look.

Fenris took another gulp of the wine, and noticed how Aveline's voice was slurring. _She didn't drink that much, did she? _Then it was Anders, who had been talking to Jasper. He looked back to Aveline and saw a small... dart in her neck.

He then felt a heavy weight leaning on him and as he looked to where it was coming from, he could see Hawke. Aveline had fallen unconscious, and now he knew he wasn't the only one suspecting something. He pushed Hawke off him, also noting that Varric and Isabela's voices were starting to slur. The Abomination had fallen unconscious. Fenris quickly stood up, but apparently that just made him a better target, as he felt something hit him in the arm where the armor wasn't covering him.

Looking to the right, he saw Leaf catching the dart aimed at him with a quick hand. And then another, aimed at Jasper. But before he could comment on how much skill it would take to do that, he fell on the ground as he felt his whole body shut down. He also noted dully that he landed on Hawke. At least it was a softer landing then anyone else.

The last thing he saw before darkness surrounded his vision was Leaf and Jasper running away. As the darkness overcame the light, he could still hear Leaf and Jasper yelling at each other. _Rivals to the end._

_..._

**Talk about being in trouble. Who had taken them? What the hell is going on? Is next chapter FINALLY going to be the last? Well, no to the last one. There are still like, two-four chapters left, give or take. The other questions, your just gonna have to wait to find out, aren't 'cha?**_  
_


	13. Ghouls? Darkspawn?

**Hnngg! Maker, it took so much of my willpower to finish this. Sorry for the wait. I would have done this sooner, but I have been sooo depressed lately. And then, about two days ago, I was going to do it, but I started getting red spots on my everywhere! It might be flees or bedbugs, but I'm not sure I want to find out which! . Anyway, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. Why I am doing this when I'm positive I said it somewhere else, I have no idea. Wait! Cody Is minez! And Leaf and Jasper are mine, too.**

**Warning: Ahh... Swear words, mentioning of... Well, I'm not sure what I mentioned, but whatever. Ohh, And maybe spoilers. I don't know.**

...

Hiding behind a rock were Leaf and Jasper as they watched they'er new friends get taken away by a group of... people? Is what Leaf would have thought if it were not for the fact that they look dead and hollow. Barely any thing but skin and bones, to accompany the black all over them. He had a suspicion on what they were, but he wasn't sure.

Jasper was having the same conclusion as Leaf was, but he didn't dwell on that. What he did dwell on was the fact that these um... people, didn't even bother raiding the camp. They just took the people that were there and left. Problem was, that wasn't everyone. He was sure that Merrill had in fact gone to bed after being beaten much to many times at cards. So that must mean that the little dalish must still be in her tent, not knowing of the problem that has just accrued.

The things were almost done taking them away, when Jasper tried to go and save them before Leaf pulled him back.

"What? We need to rescue them!" Jasper whispered harshly at Leaf. But that didn't make Leaf's grip on his arm any more loose.

"How are we going to rescue them if we end up getting caught? Tell me that." Leaf growled back.

"Simple, we wouldn't get caught." Leaf rolled his eyes at Jasper's stupidity.

"We can't take that chance! We need to follow them from a distance and find out what's going on first. We can rescue them once we know why they were kidnapped in the first place, and what those guys were. Right now, we have to wait until those things are sure there is nothing left for them to take." There was logic in what Leaf was saying, making Jasper sigh in resignation.

"Well, before we go after them, we have to make sure to get Merrill." Leaf arched an eyebrow to that.

"Who?"

"Right. You weren't around when she was there. Well, now you'll get to meet her." Jasper looked over the rock to see the things taking the unconscious group away. "Looks like they'er leaving. C'mon. Lets go wake up Merrill, and explain what's going on on the way." With a nod from Leaf, they went back to the camp sight, and got down to business.

...

Hawke had a headache as he woke up. He opened his eyes to find that the sun rays didn't hit him. So that must mean he didn't fall asleep while getting more and more drunk. And he was definitely sure that this was not at the camp anymore. In fact, he was in a cave, with a lava river flowing near him. That was the thing that made him sure that they were, in fact, not anywhere he knew about, anymore.

He tried to move his arms, but found them bound by... chains. He could feel hands behind him, tied to his own. That must mean he was chained to someone. He then tried to move his feet, but found them tried by chains as well.

"I thought bondage wasn't used till the third date." He muttered.

"I thought so, too." He knew that voice. _Isabela! _He turned his head to find the pirate chained up herself. She was chained up with Aveline.

"Isabela! Good to know my favorite pirate didn't get taken away from me." She winked at him, but then pouted as she said,

"I would have liked a bit more to by chained to someone else, like your partner there, but instead I have to get paired with the woman shaped battering ram. But the view is nice. He does look adorable while he sleeps." Isabela said, making Hawke glad that Aveline wasn't awake to hear her. Then his curiosity took over. He tried to look behind him, but was greeted by a tuft of white hair.

Fenris, then. Well, he couldn't think of anyone else he would want to be chained to, but he wished the circumstances were better. Looking back around the Cavern, he saw Anders chained to Varric. Thank the maker they were alright as well. But there is still the problem of being tied up in what looks like the deeproads. _Greeaat. Just what I needed._

"Isn't this just cozy." Hawke stated. Now, they definitely needed to get out of this. "Izzy! Do you think you can get out of the chains?"

"I've already tried, Hawke. These chains are on tight and they have the best lock I've ever seen. It looks like we're stuck here." That's bad.

"Well, looks like we're in for a long night. Or is it day?"

"You can never really tell down here." Anders said, waking up from his slumber. "I once spent three weeks down here. Damn deeproads."

"Good morning." Hawke said, as he saw that Varric was also waking up. Now the only one that had to wake up was the elves. Wait... "Where's Merrill?"

He looked from one side to the other, along with the others, they would have been able to see her. But she was no where to be seen. "That's not good." Isabela said. "Kitten can barely handle herself with us, but alone?"

"Calm down, guys. Daisy went to bed before we got ambushed. She might still be at camp." Varric said.

"Unless the kidnappers decided to raid the camp." Anders said.

"She is bound to be dead." Fenris deadpanned. Hawke look behind him to try and see the elf, but his whole body protested the action. He may be flexible, but turning that far would dislocate his spin. They didn't need that right now.

"Morning." Hawke settled for.

"Hawke, it could be midday by now. From what I can see from the cracks in the roof, it seems the most likely." Elvhen sight. He had forgotten about that. So that means they had been knocked out for a really long time. And they also didn't know who the hell did this in the first place.

"Well, that's just peachy." Hawke said with dry sarcastic humor. That certainly wasn't like him. He was surprised at himself.

"Oh, Maker! This is bad. Hawke is going the bad sarcastic!" Isabela yelled. "We need to do something, before we have another broody stick in the mud!"

"Very funny, Isabela." Fenris commented with a rolling of the eyes.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to match make you two. If your making Hawke start to be as boring as you, maybe we should put him with Merrill." Isabela went on, probably knowing that there was no way Fenris would be able to Lyrium fisty thing her while being chained up. Even so, he could feel Fenris struggle to get out of the chains, using his powers to try to phase, but it didn't work.

Anders sighed. "Tell the elf to stop that. I know what these are. They'er special chains that prevent the use of magic and LYRIUM. He can't phase."

"I am right here, mage. Talking through others proves how cowardly you are." Fenris said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that you would prefer to eat your underclothes then listen to the ramblings of a mage." Anders countered. Isabela sighed.

"Dry sarcastic humor. Where has all the fun gone?!"

"Stop yelling, whore." Aveline said. "If you were to continue, I bet the whole roof will fall on us." Aveline seems to have joined the party, too.

"Oh, that's very funny Aveline. I missed it when all of the downers were asleep. That was a good time."

"Now now, girls. Calm down." Varric said. "With the way you two argue, you could give Elf and Blondie a run for they'er silvers." And the ranting and horrible arguments went on and on and on. After about an hour of that, it seemed like they were going to be stuck in that pit for the rest of they'er known lives. That was until they heard the sound of marching. Or just an organized jog, but who really wants to call it that? The, through one of the tunnel entrances, came out two... things.

"What in the name of the Maker?" Anders said. Sounding as surprised as the rest of them, despite knowing exactly what these were. "Are those... Ghouls? That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense. Since when has anything in our lives made sense?" Hawke said.

"I... well, there was the time I was trapped in the circle. Now, don't get me wrong. It was bad there, but at least everything made sense. Maybe not most of the books, but still."

"Blondie, do us a favor. Your rambling as bad as Daisy." Varric said, stopping Anders from continuing the torturous rant. Now everyone was paying attention to they'er unlikely kidnappers. Said things were going over to a... something covered by a.. a large piece of materiel. Then they started chanting as they circled around the... something.. and the song got more and more intense. Everyone were just staring, wondering what was behind the materiel.

What made them start to freak out was when Darkspawn started coming out of the tunnels to circle around with the ghouls, still chanting the same freaken song. Then, after waiting for quite some time, the Darkspawn and ghouls grabbed the materiel and pulled it off. Right at this moment was when Hawke expected to wake up from this... weird dream, but it turns out this is all too real. The statue that appeared was... a dragon.

Fenris' eyes widened at the sight. "Razikale.."

...

**Short, but you try to write while resisting the urge to scratch all those blasted spots! Now, this is rather a cliffhanger, and for some weird reason, I added plot. Plot. To a simple story about LOVE AND ROMANCE! Well, failed romance, but who cares?**

**I'm sure if you look up Razikale on the Dragon Age wikia, it will tell you who he is. This is gonna be one looong weekend. Will they get out alive?**

**TBC!**


End file.
